Les gboys et deux sorcières
by Lyrianna
Summary: Deux apprenties sorcières débarquent dans l'univers des gboys par erreur et bouleversent tout!


Mai 2003, quelque part à Bayeux.  
Elodie et Karina respectivement 18 et 19 ans révisent leur bac.  
Karina : Ca me prend grave la tête !  
Elodie : A moi aussi ! On arrête ?  
Karina : Oui ! Vive la liberté !Magie ?   
Elodie : Magie !  
Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient depuis quelques temps découverte une passion pour la magie ou plutôt la…sorcellerie.  
Karina : On a bien mérité un peu de vacance ! Si on partait pour une autre époque ?   
Elodie : OK ! Où et quand ?  
Karina : Sais pas t'as une idée ?  
Elodie : Pas envie d'être brûlée vive !  
Karina : Qu'est ce tu crois moi non plus !  
Elodie : Alors direction le futur !  
Karina : Youpi ! On reste en France ?  
Elodie : Oui, ce sera plus pratique, on aura pas de problème pour communiquer !  
Karina : En espérant que l'anglais ne se soit pas imposé comme langue mondiale !  
Ensemble : Beurk ! A bas l'anglais !  
Les jeunes filles préparent donc le rituel à exécuter pour avancer dans le temps, mettent des robes blanches et quelques instants plus tard elles se retrouvent au milieu d'une base militaire.  
Karina : Putain, qu'est ce qui s'est- passé, on est où bordel de merde !  
Elodie : Des emmerdes en perspectives !  
Karina : On fait quoi !  
Elodie : Réfléchissons ! Foutons le camps d'ici vite fait !  
Karina : L'idée est bonne, mais comment !  
Elodie : Petit tour de passe-passe !  
Karina : C'est toujours moi qui fait le boulot ! C'est pas juste ! Me plaindrai !  
Cela n'empêche la jeune fille d'utiliser un autre de ses pouvoirs arrêter le temps.  
Elles errent quelques temps dans la base et finissent par trouver la sortie où elles découvrent cinq jeunes garçons sensiblement du même âge qu'elles sur le point de se faire tuer.   
Karina : On va quand même pas les laisser…  
Elodie : Tu vas pouvoir tenir encore ?  
Karina : Oui, t'en fait pas et puis c'est pour la bonne cause.  
La jeune fille maintient son sort tandis que toutes les deux elles mettent les garçons dans une camionnette et partent loin de la base.   
Karina : Cinq, quatre, trois , deux, un , zéro…  
Les garçon se réveillent et elles se retrouvent avec un flingue sur la tempe.  
Elodie : Je la sens mal cette histoire !   
Karina : Moi aussi.  
Un des garçon s'adresse à Elodie qui conduit Karina étant fatiguée d'avoir dut maintenir très longtemps un sort.  
Garçon : Arrête-toi !  
Les jeunes filles s'exécutent et se retrouvent ligotées puis se retrouve allègrement enfermée à l'arrière tandis qu'ils semblent discuter de ce qu'ils vont faire d'elles.  
Karina : La prochaine fois on reste réviser chez toi !  
Elodie : Oui, enfin si prochaine fois il y a…  
Karina : Tais toi tu vas nous porter la poisse !

Du côté des cinq garçons.  
Wufei : Me demande comment elles ont fait pour nous…  
Duo : C'es vrai ça ! On était en train de se faire canarder de tout les côtés par OZ et puis baf on se retrouve dans une voiture en train de filer avec au volant deux filles.  
Quatre : Elles sont inquiète, on devrait les détacher après tout elles nous ont aidé à foutre le camp. Vous en dites quoi ?  
Wufei : Ce ne sont que deux simples onnas !  
Duo : Elles n'ont pas l'air très dangereuse…  
Trowa :…   
Quatre : Heero ?  
Heero : Prof décider pas notre affaire.

Ils remontent dans la camionnette et partent en direction de la base ou se trouvent les professeurs pour qui ils travaillent. Les jeunes filles se retrouvent en cellules tandis qu'ils expliquent ce dont ils se souviennent.  
Les professeurs alors interrogé les filles et les font venir.  
J : Qui êtes-vous ?  
Karina : Suis Karina.  
Elodie : Moi Elodie.   
J : Que faisiez-vous sur la base de OZ ?  
Karina : Pour tout dire on est des touristes qui se sont égarée et se sont retrouvé par erreur la ou était ses messieurs en bien piètre position d'ailleurs…  
Elodie : Et pis comme on a le cœur tendre, on leur a filé un coup de main mais si on avait sut on se serait abstenue vu le résultat.  
G : Elles semblent dire la vérité !  
Karina :On ment jamais enfin presque…ça attire que des ennuis et on est très bonne à ce petit jeux là !  
O : Ce que nous voulons savoir c'est comment vous avez fait pour entrer et sortir de cette base sans une égratignure !  
Karina : C'est vrai que vos soldats sont un chouia abîmés mais on y peut rien nous !   
J : Comment !  
Elodie : Vous nous croiriez pas si on vous le disais…  
S : On va devoir essayer la méthode moins douce alors !  
H : Enfin, vous n'allez tout de même pas…  
J : Elles ne nous laissent pas le choix…  
Karina : Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous êtes barges ou quoi !  
Elodie : Ils vont pas faire ce que je crois qu'ils vont faire !  
Karina : Je crois bien que oui… Mais on va pas se laisser faire !  
J : J'aimerai bien voir ça !  
Karina : Vieux chnoque ! Si tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire tu te met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.  
Elodie : Que veux-tu faire ?  
Karina : Donne moi ta main.  
J : Ca ne sert à rien de tenter de résister.  
Il s'approche alors d'elles mais se heurte à quelque chose qui l'empêche de s'approcher d'elles.  
G : Mais que se passe-t-il ?  
Karina : Vous allez juste piquer un petit somme.  
Elodie : Bonne nuit.   
Elles récitent ensemble une incantation et ils sombrent dans un profond sommeil.  
Karina : Ouf ! On a eut chaud !  
Elodie : Comment on va faire avec les autres ?  
Karina : On improvisera en temps voulut…  
Elodie : On pourrait pas rentrer et se simplifier la vie ?  
Karina : Je veux bien mais comment on fait sans nos ingrédient pour refaire le rituel ?  
Elodie : Merde, on les trouve vite fait et on se casse !  
Karina : J'approuve cette idée à 2000  
Et sur ces mots elles prennent la poudre d'escampette pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le canon du revolver de Heero.  
Heero : Vous comptiez aller où comme ça ?  
Karina : Visitez la base !   
Heero : Ben voyons ! Ou sont les profs ?  
Elodie : Font la sieste…  
Heero : C'est ça ! Foutez vous de ma gueule !   
Karina : On oserai jamais voyons.  
Heero : Retour au point de départ mesdemoiselles !  
Ils entrent donc à nouveau dans la pièce ou ils trouvent les prof en train de dormir.   
Elodie : Tu vois, ils dorment…  
Karina : Ouais, on ment pas…   
Quatre : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Duo : Et les profs piquent un roupillons !  
Wufei : C'est franchement pas le moment !   
Trowa :…  
Duo : Réveillons-les !  
Il se met donc à donner joyeusement des baffes à G tandis que les autres tentent de réveillé les autres. Pendant ce temps les filles en profitent pour s'éclipser en douce. Un fois sortie de la salle.  
Karina : OUFFF ! On a eut chaud !  
Elodie : Oui, cassons nous d'ici en vitesse !  
Elles s'empressent donc de partir en vitesse mais une fois à l'extérieure elles voient de drôles de machines pas très aimable à première vue qui commence plus ou moins à tout détruire sur leur passage.  
Elodie : C'est pas le moment de moisir ici !   
Karina : On retourne à l'intérieure ! Mamamia mais c'est quoi ça !  
Elles prennent leurs jambes à leurs coups et rejoignent ceux qu'elles voulaient fuir.  
Karina : Faut se barrer vite fait !  
Duo : Hein ?  
Wufei : Totalement barge !  
Karina : Sale macho ! nous on tient à la vie mine de rien et ce qui arrive ne nous paraît pas des plus sympathique à nous !  
Trowa : OZ.  
Quatre : Mais comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver ?  
Cinq paires d'yeux suspicieux fixent les filles.  
Elodie et Karina : C'est pas nous !  
Heero : Vous allez devoir nous aider !  
Karina : Nous !  
Elodie : Et comment !  
Quatre : on n'arrive pas à les réveillé vous aller devoir les mettre en sécurité pendant qu'on retient OZ.   
Karina : Sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…  
Elodie : Je la trouve franchement mauvaise !  
Duo : On a pas de temps à perdre, on va vous aider à les transporter dans une camionnette !  
Karina : Pas la peine !  
Elodie : On va se débrouiller.  
Wufei : J'aimerai bien voir ça !   
Karina : Fais le moi je suis trop crevée.  
Elodie fait de drôle de signe et les corps des professeurs se mettent à flotter.  
Duo : Merde alors !  
Wufei :…  
Trowa :…   
Quatre :…  
Heero :…  
Karina : Alors on se casse oui ou non ?  
Quatre : Suivez nous !

Les jeunes filles quittent donc la base avec les professeurs tandis que les cinq garçons mettent une bonne dérouillée à OZ puis les retrouvent à l'endroit dont ils avaient convenus.  
Les professeurs dorment toujours.  
Quatre : Que leur avez vous fait ?  
Karina : Une petite formule pour dormir mais j'ai dut y aller un peu trop fort.   
Duo : Un formule ?  
Elodie : Ouais on est des sorcières débutantes.  
Karina : On voulait juste prendre des petites vacances nous !  
Wufei : Je croyais que ça n'exister plus à notre époque.  
Elodie : Ca semble vrai…  
Quatre : Et vous alors ?  
Karina : On a voyagé dans le temps on vient du 21ème siècle ! De 2003 plus précisément, au fait on est en quelle année ?  
Duo : AC 195.  
Karina : Qu'est ce que tu dis.  
Quatre : AN 195 de l'après colonisation.  
Elodie : La colonisation de quoi ?  
Wufei : De l'espace !  
Elodie : La vache !  
Karina : Purée on est remontée vachement loin, on est trop forte !  
Duo : Et comment vous allez rentrer ?  
Karina : Ca c'est la question qui fait gagné le gros lot !  
Elodie : Parce qu'on en sait rien !  
Quatre : Hein ?  
Karina : On débute nous on a deux mois de pratique à peine.  
Duo : Sans rire ?  
Elodie : Oui. En gros on est coincée avec vous pour un petit moment !   
Karina : D'ailleurs vous pourriez vous présenter, vous êtes qui ?  
Quatre : Voici Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang et je suis Quatre Raberba Winner.  
Karina : Pince moi, je rêve ! AIE ! Ca fait mal sale brute !  
Elodie : C'est toi qui l'a demandé !  
Karina : Oui, mais il y a l'art et la manière de le faire sadique !  
Duo : Désolé de vous interrompre mais pourquoi cette réaction ?  
Elodie : C'est vraiment vos nom ?  
Wufei : OUI ! Ca vous pose un problème ?  
Karina : Pour tout dire oui.  
Wufei vire au rouge.  
Elodie : C'est pas la bonne façon de le dire !   
Karina : T'en avais une autre ?  
Elodie : Pas vraiment !  
Karina : Alors je dis ou pas ?  
Elodie : Sais pas t'en pense quoi ?  
Karina : Sais pas et toi ?  
Elodie : Pas grand chose…  
Karina : Alors on fait quoi ?  
Elodie : De toute façon maintenant qu'on a lâché le morceau autant tout dire !  
Karina : Oui, la prochaine fois faudra prévoir des explications plus rationnelles, tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir qui on est et surtout ce qu'on est…  
Elodie : Oui, mais pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant ?  
Karina : Parce que comme d'hab. on a agit sans réfléchir !  
Elodie : Va falloir qu'on arrête, ça nous apporte pas mal d'ennuis !  
Karina : A qui le dit tu ! Alors on fait quoi ?   
Elodie : On a pas vraiment le choix, je crois …  
Karina : Autant tout leur dire.  
Duo : C'est pas bientôt finit ses messes basses !  
Quatre : Il a raison que ce passe-t-il ?  
Elodie : Rien, rien…  
Wufei : C'est ça on va vous croire !   
Karina : On aurait dut aller chez les Grecs de l'antiquité finalement ! Sont aussi macho que celui là !  
Elodie : Je trouve pas ça normal ! Ils ont peut être fait une régression dans le futur ou alors il pas dans les normes ?   
Karina : Dans ce cas aucun d'eux n'y est parce que franchement y'a mieux comme personne normal et équilibrée ! Non?  
Elodie : Tout pareil je pense.  
Karina : Sans dec ! M'en serai absolument pas doutée.  
Quatre : On peut revenir à nos moutons les filles ?  
Elles le regardent et explosent de rire.  
Wufei : Irrémédiablement cinglées !  
Karina : C'est pas ça mais c'est une si vieille expression !  
Duo : Vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !  
Elodie : On en était où ?  
Heero : Ne noyez pas le poisson et répondez à la question !  
Karina : Avec plaisir mais c'était quoi la question ?  
Quatre : Pourquoi êtes vous si étonnée par nos noms ?   
Elodie : Bonne question ! Pourquoi déjà ?  
Karina : Sais plus ! j'ai tout oublié…  
Elodie : …quand tu m'as oublié…  
Les filles éclatent à nouveau de rire sous les yeux perplexe des pilotes.  
Elodie : On est vraiment douée !  
Karina : Oui !  
Trowa : Réponse à la question ?  
Karina : Et il sait parler ! Je le croyais muet !  
Elodie : Moi aussi ! Tu crois qu'il a des quotas à ne pas dépasser ?  
Karina : Peut être ! A mon avis ils sont tous barges ici, comme dans tu sais quoi !  
Elodie : Tu crois ?  
Karina : Quasi certaine ! C'est peut être un médium qui voit l'avenir qui l'a écrit !  
Elodie : Après tout pourquoi pas !  
Heero : Ca suffit maintenant, répondez !  
Karina : OK !Faut pas se fâcher pour si peux les mecs ! C'est juste que chez nous vous êtes les héros d'un dessin animé adapté d'un manga !  
Elodie : Et c'est drôle de vous voir pour de vrai !  
Wufei : On y croit tous !  
Karina : C'est vilain de dire ça ! Je pourrais te changer en crapaud pour que tu joues les princes charmant !  
Elodie : Mauvaise idée ! Qui voudrait le rôle de la princesse ?  
Elodie et Karina : Personne !  
Duo : Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elles ?  
Wufei : Bonne question Maxwell !   
Quatre : Heu…Vous comptez faire quoi les filles ?  
Elodie : Retournez d'où on vient !  
Karina : Super ce plan ! J'approuve ! Le seul hic c'est qu'il faut qu'on retrouve les plantes dont on a besoin pour faire notre petit rituel et à mon avis ça va être coton !  
Elodie : T'as pas tort !  
Karina : Je suppose que les boutiques ésotériques n'existent pas ici ?  
Duo : Non, jamais entendu parler c'est quoi ?  
Elodie : Des boutiques où l'on vend ce dont les sorcières ont besoin !  
Quatre : Désolé mais ça n'existe pas…  
Karina : On est dans le pétrin là !  
Elodie :….  
Wufei : Vous allez faire quoi ?   
Karina : Chercher par nous même les plantes mais c'est pas gagné !  
Trowa : Pourquoi ?  
Elodie : On est archi nulle en botanique !  
Wufei : Evidement…  
Karina : C'est moi où tu as problème avec le fait qu'on soit des filles ?  
Duo : Percer à jour le FEIFEI !  
Wufei : La ferme Maxwell !  
Elodie : Ca promet !  
Quatre : Ils sont toujours comme ça, faut pas s'en faire.  
A quelques pas de là les professeurs se réveillent.  
G : Mais où est-on ?  
H : Bonne question !  
J : Les garces ! Elles ont dut nous filer entre les doigts !  
Karina : Sympathique façon de parler de celles qui on sauvait votre misérable carcasse !   
J : Petite insolente !  
Elodie : A pas à dire c'est pas le temps qui les a rendu plus ouvert !  
S : Que s'est-il passé ?  
Les pilotes leur relate ce qui s'est passé.   
J : Bien alors voici l'adresse de votre nouvelle planque en attendant votre prochaine mission vous avez quartier libre.  
Duo : Youpi ! On va pouvoir faire la fête !  
Karina : Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas…  
Elodie : Et c'est pas plus mal !  
Karina : Bof !  
Quatre : Que faites vous alors ?  
Elodie : Sais pas ! C'est où la ville la plus proche ?  
J : Vous n'avez pas répondu à notre petit interrogatoire !   
Karina : Ca c'est dans tes rêves ! Et encore.  
Sur ses mots elle fige les cinq professeur.  
Elodie : Et voilà maintenant on a la paix ! Alors dans quelle direction on doit aller ?   
Duo : Au nord.  
Karina : Ok…C'est où le nord ?   
Wufei : Stupide onna ! ( Traduction :femme / femelle)  
Quatre : Je crois que vous feriez mieux de venir avec nous où vous allez avoir des ennuis !  
Elodie : D'accord si ça vous pose pas de problème…  
Duo : Aucun pour moi ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !  
Wufei : Sans nous elles vont se faire tuer en moins d'une heure, alors on n'a pas le choix !   
Trowa : …  
Quatre : Et toi Heero ?  
Heero : Pas mon problème. Tant que ça gêne pas la mission.  
Duo : C'est toujours le même refrain avec toi Hee-Chan !  
Heero : Baka ! ( Traduction : Idiot, crétin …)  
Quatre : Alors c'est décidé vous venez avec nous ?  
Elodie et Karina se regardent un moment puis déclarent ne même temps : On n'a pas le choix.  
Le groupe se scindent alors en deux groupes, dans une première voiture se trouve Heero qui conduit ainsi que Trowa et Wufei et dans une seconde Quatre est au volant en compagnie de Duo et des deux filles. Ils se dirigent vers l'une des demeures de Quatre qui leur servira de planque le temps que les professeurs retombent sur leur pieds après les derniers problèmes. Ils se retrouvent tous dans la maison et le partage des lieux a lieu Karina et Elodie partageront leur chambre, Duo et Heero ainsi que Quatre et Trowa partageront deux autres chambres tandis que Wufei s'installera dans le salon.

Dans la chambre d'Elodie et Karina.  
Karina : On a rien d'autre à se mettre, j'espère qu'on n'est pas là pour un long moment et que la monnaie n'a pas changé, sinon on est pas dans la merde !  
Elodie : De toute façon on y est déjà !  
Karina : Oui, venir ici n'était pas notre plus brillante idée !  
Elodie : Tout pareil je pense…  
Karina : Une idée de comment on va faire pour rentrer ?  
Elodie : Pas vraiment, il nous faut tellement de trucs bizarres !  
Karina : Oui, on a déjà eut un mal de chien a se procurer de la mandragore à notre époque alors imagine la galère que ça va pas être pour en trouver ici !  
Elodie : Tais toi tu me sape le morale !  
Karina : OK ! rejoignons les autres en bas alors !  
Elodie : Tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?  
Karina : Sais pas mais on n'a pas le choix de toute façon.

Elles sont les premières descendues et se rendent dans la cuisine.  
Karina : A mon avis ça va être pour nous la corvée de cuisine !  
Elodie : Des gros machos ! Voilà sur qui on est tombé !  
Karina : Te le fais pas dire ! Alors voyons ce qu'il y a dans les placards.  
Elodie : Alors y'a quoi de comestible ?  
Karina : Mmmm…Omelette jambon et champignon avec des frites, ça te va ?  
Elodie : Oui !  
Karina : Sont toujours pas là ?  
Elodie : Non, on fait quoi ? On se passe de leur avis ?  
Karina : Tout de même pas ! Laisse moi faire j'ai une idée !  
Elodie : Qu'est ce qu tu vas faire ?  
Karina : JE FAIS A MANGER DES OBJECTION PARTICULIERES ?  
Duo : NON !  
Wufei : JUSTE QUE CE SOIT MANGEABLE !  
Karina : OK ! PAS DE PROBLEME !  
Quatre : BESOIN D'AIDE ?  
Karina : NON JE SAIS CUISINER MERCI QUAND MEME ! Et voilà le travail !  
Elodie : Prévient la prochaine que je puisse m'éloigner avant que tu ne me rende totalement sourde !  
Karina : C'était à ce point là ?  
Elodie : Oui !  
Karina : Désolée ! Allez au travail, je crois qu'on va devoir se montrer utile si on veut rester avec eux le temps qu'on est ici.  
Elodie : Oui, au boulot !  
Un quart d'heure après le dîner était prêt, la table mise et les deux amies attendaient les cinq garçons qui commençaient à se faire attendre.   
Elodie : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent, ça va refroidir si ça continu et j'ai la dalle moi !  
Karina : Moi aussi ! Surtout qu'on a brûler beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui.  
Elodie : Je te le fais pas dire, une solution ?   
Karina : Vi ! Attention les oreilles !  
Elodie : Les pauvres en tout cas merci de me prévenir cette fois !  
Karina : De rien ! LES MECS SI VOUS ETES PAS LA DANS LES 30 SECONDES ON COMMENCE A MANGER SANS VOUS ET VOUS, VOUS DEBROUILLERAIS TOUS SEULS POUR TROUVER QUELQUE CHOSE A MANGER !  
Deux secondes plus tard elles étaient rejointe dans la cuisine par les cinq garçons qui prennent place puis ils commencent à manger.  
Elodie : Y'a pas à dire t'as l'art et la manière de les faire rappliquer dare dare !  
Karina : Merci ! Tu sais bien que j'adore le manga Gundam Wing alors j'en sais des choses !  
Wufei : Mais oui !  
Elodie : Ce que je n'aime ce ton ironique un chouia méprisant !  
Karina : C'est tout de même étonnant de la part d'un type marié !  
Duo : Quoi ?  
Wufei : …(pas content du tout !)  
Karina : C'est vrai excuse moi c'est un coup bas tu es veuf !  
Duo : Hein !  
Quatre : C'est vrai Wufei ?  
Wufei : Oui ! Comment tu sais ça !  
Karina : Ah ! Ah ! Ne pas me sous estimer se serait une grave erreur parce que je connais beaucoup de chose sur vous les amis !  
Elodie : En tout cas tu l'as bien moucher la macho de service ! Karina 1- Wufei 0  
Duo : Tu sais quoi d'autre ?  
Karina : Plein de chose que vous voulez pas qu'on sache mais je vais pas tout dire tout de suite !  
Quatre : Pourquoi ?  
Elodie : Elle va se la jouer sadique et faire monter la pression un maximum !  
Karina : Vi ! Non je rigole c'est vos histoires et si vous me chercher pas vous me trouverez pas et donc vous pourrez garder vos petites histoires secrètes si vous le souhaiter.  
Duo : Merci c'est drôlement sympa !  
Karina : De rien Sans Nom !   
Duo : Les mecs, elle blague pas elle en sait vraiment long sur nous ! Y'a plus personne qui m'appel comme ça depuis dix ans !  
Elodie : Oui, elle est forte ! Et je sens qu'on va profiter de se petit avantage pour vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !  
Quatre : Ce n'est pas très gentil !  
Karina : Mais on n'a jamais dit qu'on l'était !  
Wufei : Je le sens mal les mecs mais alors vraiment très mal !  
Elodie : Mais non, c'est promis on arrête de vous embêter ! Enfin pour aujourd'hui !  
Duo : Merci mon dieu !  
Karina : Vous avez un ordinateur à me prêter s'il vous plaît ?  
Wufei : Emprunte celui de Heero ! Il sera ravit de te rendre service !  
Elodie : C'est moi, où je sens poindre une touche d'ironie sous ses paroles ?  
Karina : T'as raison, c'est un macho irrécupérable ! On se vengera demain matin ! Toute blague à part Heero je comprends très bien que tu ne veuille pas me prêter ton PC mais pourrais-tu faire des recherches sur Internet pour nous aider à trouver les plantes rares dont on a besoin pour rentrer chez nous ? Ca nous rendrai service !  
Heero : Pas de problème.  
Karina : Merci c'est gentil ! On saura te renvoyé l'ascenseur ! Si t'as besoin d'un service n'hésite pas !  
Elodie : Oui, demande ce que tu veux si c'est dans nos cordes…On est pas ingrate !  
Heero : Hm.  
Duo : C'est pas pour vous vexez mais il s'en fou royalement !  
Karina : Mais non ! Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il s'est pas comment réagir c'est tout !  
Duo : Il te répond à peine, il a manqué à plusieurs reprises de vous mettre une balle dans la tête et pourtant tu prends sa défense ?  
Karina : Oui !  
Wufei : Les filles….  
Elodie : Toi, tu commences sérieux à me taper sur le système nerveux !  
Quatre : Tout le monde se calme !  
Trowa : Elle a n'a pas tort.  
Quatre : Quoi ?  
Duo : T'es tombé sur la tête Trowa ?  
Trowa : Non.  
Heero : Laisse tomber Trowa !  
Karina : Ouais vous n'êtes que des bakarashii ! ( Traduction : Abrutis, attention c'est pas la même chose que baka.)  
Heero : Nihongo ga wakarimasu ka ? ( Traduction : est ce que vous comprenez le japonais ?)  
Karina : Sukoshi nihongo wo benkyô shita kedo. ( Traduction : j'ai fait un peu de japonais)  
Heero : Chanto hanaseteiru to omou yo. ( Traduction : Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien)  
Karina : hontou ? Arigatou ! ( Traduction : Vraiment ? Merci !)  
Heero : Doitashimashite. ( Traduction : pas de quoi. )  
Duo : Stop ! Je comprend rien à ce que vous dites ! Et pour une fois que tu parles Hee'chan je veux savoir ce que tu dis !  
Wufei : Pas croyable ! Il a aligné plusieurs phrase d'affilée et le tout sans utiliser ses expressions favorites !  
Quatre : A mon grand regret je ne parle pas japonais, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'ils viennent de se dire !  
Karina : Ca vous ferez chier de ne pas parler de nous comme si on était pas là ! C'est vachement agréable je vous racontes pas !  
Quatre : Désolé !  
Elodie : Moi non plus j'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qui vient de ce dire mais j'en fais pas une montagne !  
Duo : C'est trop bête ! Pour une fois qu'il parler !  
Wufei : Je crois que c'est pas le moment pas Duo !  
Heero : Oui, ferme la baka !  
Duo : MEEEEECHHHHHHHHAAAAANT !  
Karina : C'est quoi ça au juste ? Un cochon qu'on égorge ?  
Elodie : T'es trop gentille ! C'est insulter les pauvres petits cochons mignon tout plein et qui n'ont rien fait pour mériter ça !   
Karina : Vi ! Pardon les cochons !  
Elodie : Je dirais qu'il ressemble à un truc bizarre qui vient d'une lointaine planète !  
Karina : Veux bien mais là c'est une insulte aux extraterrestres !  
Elodie : Ah, oui flûte !  
Duo : Mais elles se paient ma tête !  
Elodie : Non t'as remarqué ? Mais comment t'as fait ?  
Karina : Comme on n'est pas peaux de vaches on s'arrête la, mais nous provoque pas sinon fait gaffe au retombée Maxwell.  
Duo : Ou ! La ! La ! J'ai une trouille de tous les diables ! Je suis Shinigami ma pauvre alors c'est pas toi qui va me faire peur !   
Quatre : Duo calme toi…  
Wufei : Pas de chance pour l'onna, elle a fait sortir Shinigami !  
Elodie : Moi je vous dit que vous allez le ramassé à la petite cuillère votre ami !  
Karina : Franchement tu l'aura cherché !  
Duo : Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me mettre un coup de poing ?  
Karina : Je crois que j'aurais du mal à te mettre KO de cette façon, mais il y a bien d'autre façon de faire plier une personne…  
Duo : Et tu compte faire comment ? Pauvre petite chose…  
Elodie : Met-le moi à terre ce prétentieux !  
Karina : Avec plaisir ! Que dire de Duo Maxwell le pauvre petit orphelin qui a été le seul à réchappé de l'épidémie de L2 et qui a vu mourir un à un ses amis dans d'atroces souffrances, le pauvre petit Duo qui est recueillit par le père Maxwell et la sœur Hélène mais manque de chance la tragédie de l'église Maxwell a lieu et une fois de plus le pauvre Duo est une fois de plus le seul survivant ! C'est là que tu prend le surnom de Shinigami et que tu te nomme Duo Maxwell. Duo en la mémoire de ton meilleure ami Solo mort de l'épidémie et Maxwell parce que le prêtre était sur le point de t'adopter. Tu te colles alors un masque de clown joyeux mais à l'intérieur tu n'es que peine et désolation, tu te fais alors le serment de ne plus t'impliquer mais de ne nouer que des relations superficielles parce que tu es persuadé que tous ceux que tu aimes meurt et que c'est de ta faute c'est pour toi la malédiction du Shinigami.  
Pendant ce discourt Duo à blêmit et serre violemment ses poings tentant visiblement de se retenir de la faire taire définitivement.  
Quatre : Ca suffit maintenant !  
Karina : Regarde les choses en face une fois pour toute Duo tu es enfant apeuré qui ne sait pas quoi faire alors tu t'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive !  
Quatre : Tais toi Karina !  
Karina : Non ! Tu n'es pas seulement bon à ôter la vie Duo tu vaut mieux que ça et j'espère que tu finiras par le comprendre.  
Duo : Tu avais raison il ne faut pas te provoquer toi.  
Karina : Je ne dis jamais les choses à la légère tu sais, je pense chaque mot que j'ai prononcé.  
Elodie : Je confirme, elle dit ce qu'elle pense et ne mâche pas ses mots !  
Quatre : C'était cruel ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de le traité de cette manière !  
Karina : C'est mieux que de se voiler la face.  
Quatre : Que veux tu dire par là ?  
Karina : Ce n'est pas en faisant l'autruche que tu résoudra tes problèmes !  
Quatre : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! A quels problèmes fais tu références toi qui sait tout ?  
Karina : C'est lui qui demande…  
Elodie : Je suis témoin !  
Karina : Je fais référence à la culpabilité qui te ronge, tu te sens responsable de la mort de ton père et tu t'arrives pas à faire ton deuil, et enfin à tes sentiments que tu veux à tous prit cacher parce que tu as honte.  
Wufei : C'est stupide !  
Quatre : On aurait dut t'écouter et ne pas te provoquer effectivement tu sais te défendre et taper où ça fait mal.   
Karina : On me le dit souvent, mais je en plaisante pas, je me doute qu'avec ta religion ça ne soit pas évident mais tu ne dois pas renier ce que tu éprouve pour autant !  
Elodie : Tout pareil je pense.  
Duo : Je suis le seul à être largué ?  
Wufei : Non je comprend rien à ce qui se dit !  
Elodie : T'en reveut une couche Wufei ?  
Wufei : Non merci, j'ai rien dit !  
Trowa : Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de repos.  
Quatre : Oui. Excusez moi j'ai besoin de réfléchir.   
Karina : D'accord, on s'occupe de la vaisselle !  
Quatre : Merci, à demain.  
Elodie : Bonne nuit tout de même !   
Quatre : A vous aussi !  
Wufei : Moi aussi je vais me coucher, on doit être en forme pour la prochaine mission.  
Duo : A mon avis on n'en aura pas avant un bon moment mais moi je suis crevé alors…  
Karina : Bonne nuit.  
Duo : C'est ça, à demain.  
Heero, Elodie et Karina sont les seuls qui restent encore dans la cuisine.  
Karina : Si t'as un trucs à faire, on peut se débrouiller…  
Heero : Rien d'important, je vais vous aider.  
Elodie : bon alors je lave, Karina essuie et tu ranges.  
Karina : Bien chef ! Tu crois que j'y est été trop fort tout à l'heure ?  
Elodie : Non ! T'as fait pire !  
Karina : Alors ça va !  
Heero : Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le leur dise mais aucun de nous l'aurais fait, on n'en n'aurait pas eut le courage.  
Karina : Je suis dingue d'avoir dit ça à des tueurs ! Qu'est qui m'a prit ?  
Elodie : T'as explosé ?  
Karina : Oui, fallait que ça sorte !  
Heero : T'en fait pas ils te pardonneront rapidement !  
Karina : Certain ?  
Heero : Oui !  
Elodie : Pas de quoi s'angoissé alors ! On se met au boulot ?  
Karina : Heero ?  
Heero : Bien sûr !  
Pendant une partie de la nuit ils font donc des recherches pour trouvé les plantes dont les deux sorcières ont besoin mais ils font choux blancs et finissent par se coucher épuiser .

Le lendemain matin comme d'habitude Heero est le premier levé, il part faire un footing. Peu de temps après Karina et Elodie descendent dans la cuisine.  
Karina : Je ferai bien un super petit déjeuner pour faire retomber les tensions de la veille !  
Elodie : Bonne idée ! Que fait-on ?  
Karina : Une petite minute ! Gaufres, crêpes, jus d'orange, café bien noir, thé.  
Elodie : Je m'occupe des crêpes et du café !  
Karina : Très bien au boulot.  
Une heure après elles sont rejointes par Quatre.  
Quatre : Bonjour ! Déjà levée ?  
Karina : Vi ! On vous a fait une surprise, un super petit déjeuner !  
Elodie : J'espère que vous allez aimer !  
Quatre : Ca sent bon en tout cas !  
Karina : Tu m'en veut pas trop pour hier ?  
Quatre : Non, ce qui m'a agacé c'est que tu avais raison ! Mais je t'en veux pas !  
Karina : Ouf ! tiens voilà pour toi !   
Elle lui sert un tasse de thé, une assiette de crêpes et deux gaufres.  
Quatre : Au moins on va pas mourir de faim avec vous !  
Elodie : On se débrouille plutôt bien en cuisine !  
Wufei : Bonjour.  
Karina : Salut, Wufei ! Bien dormi ?  
Wufei : Oui, merci.  
Elodie : Tu veux quoi pour ton déjeuner ?  
Wufei : Heu café s'il te plaît.  
Karina : Pas de problème !  
Elle lui tend une tasse de café bien noir comme seul Elodie sait le faire ainsi qu'une assiette bien garnie comme celle de Quatre.  
Wufei : Si ça continu on va devoir se mettre au régime !  
Karina : Quelques kilos de plus ne vous ferais pas de mal.  
Elodie : Vous devez pas vous nourrir correctement !  
Quatre : C'est vrai en général on n'a pas de temps pour faire la cuisine alors surgelé !   
Karina : Beurk ! J'ai horreur de ça !  
Trowa : Bonjour !  
Elodie : Salut ! Thé ou café ?  
Trowa : Thé s'il te plaît.  
Il se retrouve avec une tasse de thé et une assiette pleine ce qu'il lui fait haussé un sourcil.  
Karina : Tu n'aime pas ça ?  
Quatre : Trowa ne mange pas le matin.  
Elodie : On savait pas !  
Trowa : C'est pas grave je vais faire une exception pour une fois et puis ça a l'air tellement appétissant.  
Quatre : C'est très bon les filles.  
Wufei : Tout à fait d'accord !  
Trowa : Moi aussi !  
Elodie et Karina : Merci c'est gentil !  
Duo : Salut !  
Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise.  
Karina : Ca n'a pas l'ai d'aller !  
Wufei : Maxwell n'est pas du matin ! C'est la croix et la bannière pour le faire se lever !  
Duo : La ferme FEIFEI je suis pas d'humeur !  
Elodie : Café ou thé ?  
Duo : Y'aurais pas du jus d'orange ?  
Wufei : Et en plus monsieur ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde !  
Karina : Pas grave on en a fait, j'avais prévu le coup !  
Elle lui sert donc un grand verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'une assiette pleine de chez pleine puisqu'elle sait que c'est un gros mangeur qui adore ce qui est au menu, d'ailleurs en voyant ce qu'elle lui sert un sourire apparaît sur la visage de Duo.  
Duo : Merci !  
Karina : Bon appétit !  
Les deux jeunes se mettent à table à leur tour, une demi heure plus tard Heero fait son entrée dans la cuisine.  
Karina : Bonjour Heero.  
Heero : Bonjour.  
Duo : T'as loupé le super petit déjeuner que nous avaient préparé les filles !  
Elodie : Mais non ! On a pensé à toi et on t'as gardé des crêpes et des gaufres.  
Karina : C'était la moindre des choses après tout le mal que tu t'es donné hier la nuit.  
Le jeune homme s'installe à la table à son tour et le repas se poursuit.  
Vers 10 heures alors qu'ils ont finit de ranger la cuisine.  
Elodie : Va falloir aller faire des courses si on veut manger ce midi !  
Duo : Super je viens avec vous !  
Quatre : Moi aussi !  
Karina : Je suppose que vous préférez rester ici vous ?  
Heero : Mm.  
Trowa :…  
Wufei : Absolument !  
Karina : Faites pas de bêtises alors ! On sera rentré pour midi si tout se passe bien à tout à l'heure !  
Heero : Kiotsukete ! ( Traduction : Fais attention à toi !)  
Karina : Hai. ( Traduction : Oui. )  
Duo : C'est pas gentil de parler japonais, je comprend pas ! Je suis certains que tu le fait exprès Hee'chan !  
Heero : Oui.  
Duo : Il m'énerve !   
Quatre : Allons-y !  
Elodie : A plus !  
Ils partent donc et après une heure passé dans le supermarché ils reviennent à la planque ou ils trouvent Wufei en train de méditer au milieu du salon tandis que Trowa lit et que Heero invisible mais un bruit les informes qu'il est dans la cuisine en train de travailler sur son PC.  
Wufei : Maxwell ne vous a pas trop cassé les pieds ?  
Elodie : Non ça a été.   
Karina : Vous nous aidez à ranger les courses ? Sinon on n'aura jamais le temps de vous faire à déjeuner !   
Quatre : Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous fassiez toujours la cuisine !  
Wufei : Pourquoi ? Me dit pas que tu aime la tambouille de Maxwell ?  
Duo : FEIFEI arrête de me critiquer !  
Trowa : Vrai gamin !  
Duo : C'est pas moi qui est commencé Trowa !  
Heero : Baka !  
Karina : Vous réglerez vos compte plus tard pour l'instant faites marché vos muscles !   
Elodie : Et un peu plus vite si c'est possible ?  
Wufei : Toujours en train de râler !  
Karina : J'ai entendu !  
Ils finissent par ranger tous leurs achats, les filles ayant fait les courses pour la semaine puis elles se mettent à la cuisine avec l'aide de Quatre.  
Elodie : On fait quoi ?  
Quatre : Repose toi un peu on va s'en sortir tout seul !  
Elodie : Alors je vais vous regarder travailler !  
Karina : Feignante !  
Elles se tirent mutuellement la langue.  
Quatre : Réaction très mature !  
Karina : Oh ! Ca va !  
Elodie : Vous avez quel âge ?  
Quatre : Nous ? 17 ans.  
Karina : Et une fois de plus je suis la plus vieille ! C'est pas juste.  
Elle fait alors une moue de dépit.  
Elodie : Et tu es une fois de plus la seule majeure !  
Karina : Ah non ! Pas d'accord ! C'est pas moi la responsable de cette petite bande de suicidaire !  
Elodie : Si, si !  
Karina : C'est pas juste !  
Quatre : T'as quel âge Karina ?  
Karina : 19 ans passé ! Le crie pas sur les toits mais je suis née le premier avril.  
Elodie : Moi j'aurai 18 ans le 9 juin !  
Quatre : C'est bientôt alors ! Va falloir t'organiser quelque chose pour fêter ça ! Vous avez des petits amis ?  
Karina : Non, on est deux pauvres célibataires !  
Elodie : Et toi ?  
Le petit Quatre pique un joli fard et prend la couleur d'un tomate vraiment trop mûre.   
Elodie : Je t'embarrasse là ?  
Quatre : Vi.  
Karina : Il a un gros béguin Quatrounet !  
Quatre : Tu sais toujours tout toi !  
Karina : Oui.  
Elodie : Pour qui ?  
Quatre : Ba…euh…en fait…  
Karina : Allez dis-le !  
Quatre : C'est…euh…c'est…  
Karina : T'es même pas fichu de le dire à haute voix ?  
Quatre , penaud : Non…  
Karina : T'es vraiment un cas toi !  
Elodie : Ca répond pas à ma question !  
Karina : C'est un brun au yeux émeraude en parti cachés par une mèche et qui se la joue mystérieux et silencieux.  
Elodie : Trowa ?  
Quatre : Vi.  
Il les regarde timidement à tour de rôle.  
Quatre : Ca vous choque pas ?  
Elodie : Non, ça devrait ?  
Quatre : Sais pas…  
Karina : Va falloir qu'on te décoince toi !   
Elodie : Ca pourrait être marrant !  
Quatre : Heu…vous parler de quoi là ?  
Karina : Zen Quatre, on va juste faire une petite mise à jour de ton disque dur !  
Quatre : Tu parles sérieusement là ?  
Karina : Oui.  
Quatre : C'est bien ce que je pensé et pour tout dire tu me fais peur là !  
Elodie : Très bien revenons à quelque chose de plus prosaïque, on leur donne quoi à bouffer aux morfales d'à côté ?  
Karina : Poulet basquaise frite ? Glace en désert ?  
Quatre : Oui, bonne idée !  
Elodie : Je sens qu'on va se régaler !   
Karina : Au boulot !  
Une heure plus tard le repas est prêt, Elodie finit de mettre la table et Karina appel les autres qui arrivent rapidement !  
Duo : Ca a l'air super bon !  
Wufei : Effectivement c'est appétissant.  
Trowa : C'est bon.   
Quatre : C'est vrai ?  
Duo : Délicieux mon petit Quatre !  
Quatre : C'est gentil mais c'est les filles qui ont presque tout fait !  
Wufei : C'est normal !  
Karina : Un jour faudra qu'on est une discussion sérieuse espèce de misogyne !  
Wufei : Mais oui, c'est ça !  
Karina : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! T'es mort Wufei !  
Elodie : Fait lui fermer son bec à se sexiste !  
Quatre : Ne vous énervez pas voyons.  
Karina : Pas grave je prendrai ma revanche une autre fois et tu t'en mordra les doigts !  
Duo : Fais gaffe WUWU tu vas finir en pâté pour chien si tu continu !  
Trowa : SILENCE !  
La suite du repas se déroule dans un silence religieux puis les garçon débarrasse et font la vaisselle.  
Karina : Va falloir qu'on se mette au travail nous si on veut pouvoir rentrer !  
Elodie : Oui, mais on met un peu la zone dans leur vie avant !  
Karina : Pourquoi pas !  
Wufei : Qu'est que vous manigancé toutes les deux ?  
Elles prennent alors leur regard je-suis-totalement-innocente-je-n'ai-rien-fait-et-protége-moi-donc-au-lieu-de-me-crier-dessus !  
Elodie : On fait rien du tout !  
Wufei : J'en doute.   
Karina : T'es ronchon dis donc tu veux que je te fasse comme à mon petit frère quand il va pas bien ?  
Elodie : Vas-y qu'on rigole un peu !  
Karina : Je fais rien sans ton consentement Wufei ! Promis !  
Wufei : Il est toujours vivant ton frère !  
Karina : Oui, mes petits frères se portent au mieux !  
Wufei : Les pauvres, comme je les pleins !  
Karina : T'es méchant ! T'aime plus !  
Et elle part s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Elodie.  
Quatre : Que se passe-t-il je sens une grande tristesse chez Karina !  
Elodie : C'est vrai t'es empathique ! Ce crétin lui a fait de la peine !  
Wufei : Je dois avouer que je comprend rien à sa réaction, je l'ai vanner plus méchamment que ça sans qu'elle réagisse !  
Duo : Pour une fois c'est pas moi qu'est fait une connerie !  
Wufei : Je pouvais pas deviner !   
Trowa : Qu'a tu fais ?  
Wufei : Je ne sais même plus je n'est pas fait attention !  
Elodie : Imbécile ! Elle voulait le consoler comme elle le fait avec ses petit frères et il lui a demandé s'ils étaient encore vivant !   
Quatre : Wufei !  
Duo : Oh !La bourde ! FEIFEI a fait une connerie !  
Wufei : La ferme Maxwell !  
Il sort alors son sabre et course Maxwell dans toute la maison.  
Trowa : Une idée ?   
Elodie : C'est votre faute débrouiller vous et si elle vous change en crapaud et bien tant pis vous l'aurez bien mériter !  
Elle sort alors pour réfléchir à un plan pour se sortir de cette situation complexe.  
Quatre : Nous voilà bien !  
Trowa : Si tu veux…  
Quatre : Non c'est pas une bonne idée, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez des affinités !  
Les yeux des deux garçons se fixent alors sur leur silencieux ami.  
Heero : Quoi ?  
Quatre : Tu veux pas lui parler ?  
Heero : Moi ? Mais c'est à Wufei de faire des excuses !  
Quatre : Oui, mais vous semblez vous apprécier ! Vous avez même eut une discussion tout les deux.  
Heero :…   
Trowa : On te le demande comme un service !  
Heero : Très bien.  
Quatre : Merci Heero !  
Trowa :…  
Il monte donc à l'étage et frappe à la porte de la jeune fille.   
Karina : Vi !  
Heero : C'est moi je peux entrer ?  
Karina : Bâ oui !  
Heero : …  
Karina : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Heero : Paraît que t'es fâchée ?  
Karina : Et on t'envoie en éclaireur toi le roi de la mission suicide ? Je vous fais si peur que ça ?  
Heero :…  
Karina : T'en fais pas je prendrai ma revanche ! Et il va le regretter le Wufei ! Maxwell à côté il va trouvé que c'est une crème !  
Heero : T'as du boulot alors !   
Karina : C'est gentil ! Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et d'une corde à mon arc !  
Heero : Hm ?  
Karina : Laisse tomber se sont des expressions de mon époque ! Tu veux bien me donner un coup de pouce ?  
Heero : Oui.  
Karina : Super ! On prend Elodie et on va en ville, je vais avoir besoin d'accessoire pour le rendre chèvre ! Je sent qu'on va bien s'amuser !  
Heero : Moi aussi, mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?  
Karina, sourire de sadique : Pour avoir ton avis ! Ca va se payer ! Foi de Némésis !  
Heero : Hein ?  
Karina : déesse grecque de la vengeance si je me plante pas ! On y va ?  
Heero : Passe devant je te suis !  
Karina : Yata ! Chang tu va regretter de m'avoir provoquée !  
Elle descend en vitesse les escalier manquant de se casser la figure et retenue de justesse par Heero qui la suit abasourdit par tant d'énergie déployée.  
Karina : Merci ! EEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOODDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE !  
Quatre : Karina, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça !  
Wufei : Tu veux nous faire tomber sourd ou quoi ?  
Karina : Urusei kisama ! onegai . ( Traduction : ta gueule salaud ! S'il te plaît.)  
A ces mots Heero éclate de rire sous les yeux éberlué des autres pilotes.  
Wufei : J'ai l'impression qu'on se fout de moi, là !  
Duo : A mon avis c'est pas une impression ! C'est pas juste je comprend pas !  
Karina : Alors met toi au japonais !  
Quatre : Pas une mauvaise idée !  
Trowa :…   
Karina : J'ai toujours de bonnes idées ! Elle est où Elodie ?  
Trowa : Sortie.  
Karina : Tant pis on y va sans elle ! Dite lui qu'on va en ville faire du shopping !  
Quatre : On ?   
Karina : Heero et moi faut suivre quand je parle mon petit Quatre !  
Duo : Quoi ! Heero faire du shoping ! C'est une blague ? C'est la croix et la bannière pour y aller avec nous et là tu te décolle de toi même de ton cher PC pour la suivre !  
Heero : Bien résumé.  
Wufei : Là je suis stupéfait !  
Quatre : Oui, comment as tu fais ?   
Karina : Que voulez vous j'ai des arguments que vous n'avez pas !  
Le chinois se met à rougir et son nez commence à saigner tandis que Duo devient plus pâle qu'un mort et sort en claquant furieusement la porte.  
Quatre : Que dire…Amusez vous bien !  
Karina : Merci, tu peux compter sur nous. A ce soir.   
Trowa qui est jusque là rester impassible laisse voir sa surprise lorsqu'il entend Heero proposer à la jeune fille d'aller faire un tour à la fête foraine qui a lieu non loin alors que Duo le harceler depuis la veille en vain.   
Wufei : Je suis sans voix.  
Quatre : Ca ne plaît pas à Duo.  
Trowa :…

Heero : Toi tu sais comment provoqué ton monde !  
Karina : Vi ! Avec Elodie on fait des concours !  
Heero : M'étonne pas !  
Karina : Justement la voilà ! Et Elodie tu viens avec nous ?  
Elodie : Vous allez où ?   
Karina : Mettre au point un plan diabolique pour bien embêter Wufei !  
Elodie : Alors je reste et je te prépare le terrain !  
Karina : Super ! Amuse toi bien et à ce soir !   
Elodie : Toi aussi !

Elle rentre donc dans la maison tandis que Heero s'installe au volant de la voiture en compagnie de Karina . Ils arrivent rapidement en ville et elle le traîne dans toutes les boutiques de fringues de la ville s'amusant à essayer les plus provocantes qu'elles puissent trouvé ce qui ne manque pas de le faire rire.  
Karina : Je crois que j'ai de quoi faire enragé tout le monde là !  
Heero : J'espère bien vu tout ce que tu as acheté !  
Karina : Bof..  
Heero : Je te rappel que le coffre est plein !  
Karina : Et alors ! Maintenant à ton tour !  
Heero : Quoi !  
Karina : Je veux faire enrager Duo alors pour me faire plaisir on va aller te choisir quelques tenues que tu ne porterai pas habituellement !   
Heero : Je doute que se soit une bonne idée !  
Karina : S'il te plaît Heero, pour me faire plaisir.  
Et elle lui lance son regard je-suis-un-pauvre-petit-chiot-perdu-qui-a-besoin-d'amour-accepte-ou-je-fond-en-larme et le Iceberg national fond comme de la glace au soleil.  
Heero : D'accord !  
Karina : Youpi ! Allons voir ce qu'ils font de chouette pour les mecs !  
Elle lui attrape la main et l'entraîne dans une des boutiques .  
Karina : Voyons un peu…  
Et Heero se retrouve obligé d'essayer tout un tas de vêtement, pour au final retenir une veste de cuir, un pull rouge, un t-shirt moulant bleu nuit et un pantalon de cuir noir qui le moule comme une seconde peau.  
Karina : T'en penses quoi ? Moi je te trouve bien dans cette tenue et toi ?  
Heero : C'est ce que j'aurai choisit de moi-même, mais oui c'est pas mal…  
Karina : Contente que ça te plaise ! Que prendre d'autre…  
Heero : Tu vas pas me faire acheter une garde robe complète ?  
Karina : Non ! Juste deux ou trois tenue…  
Heero : …  
Karina : Tiens essaye ça !  
Et elle lui tend une chemise blanche et jean délavé !   
Elle finit par les lui faire acheté ainsi qu'un costume bleu sombre, un cravate, un manteau beige, une chemise d'un très beau jaune, un pantalon classique bleu pâle ainsi que des paires de chaussures pour aller avec chaque et exploit qui ne soit pas des tennis.  
Après cela ils vont faire un petit tour à la fête foraine comme Heero l'avait proposé.

Elodie rentre dans la maison en claquant la porte.   
Elodie : Je suis de retour !  
Quatre : Ca a été rapide !  
Elodie : Oui !  
Duo : Tu as croisé Karina et Heero ?  
Elodie : Vi !  
Duo : Bah, pourquoi t'es pas partie avec eux ?  
Elodie : J'allais pas les déranger tout de même, ils s'entendent tellement bien !  
Duo : …  
Quatre : C'est vrai je n'ai jamais vu Heero aussi ouvert et à l'aise avec quelqu'un !  
Elodie : Elle va vous le décoincé votre glaçon la petite Karina !  
Duo : J'aimerai bien voir ça ! J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !  
Elodie : Complètement barge celui la !  
Duo : Et fier de l'être ! Bon c'est pas tout mais il me faut un plan d'attaque !  
Wufei : Pourquoi faire Maxwell ?  
Duo : Pour séduire le soldat parfait et coiffé au poteau la peste de service FEIFEI !   
Wufei : Je sens les problème venir droit sur nous !   
Quatre : Moi aussi Wufei !  
Elodie : Bof. J'espère juste qui va réussir à s'accrocher parce quand Karina a une idée en tête !  
Trowa : Ca promet !  
Chacun finit par trouver une occupation, Trowa lit un livre, Quatre répond qu courrier de ses sœurs tandis que Wufei tente de faire une séance de méditation sous l'œil critique d'Elodie qui met tout en œuvre pour le faire sortir de gongs.  
L'heure du dîner approche et Duo finit par sortir de sa chambre.  
Duo : Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés ?  
Quatre : Non, d'ailleurs on va passer à table sans eux !  
Wufei : Alors Maxwell, tu as réussis à faire ce que tu voulais ?  
Duo : Non, j'arrive pas à trouver le bon moyen de lui faire comprendre que cette fille n'est pas pour lui !  
Elodie : Modère tes paroles veux-tu cette fille c'est mon amie !  
Wufei : Toujours en train de se soutenir entre elles ! Ah ! Maudites onnas !  
Elodie le regarde gravement puis un sourire de sadique qui n'augure rien de bon pour Wufei apparaît sur son visage.  
Elodie : J'ai trouvé ton problème Wufei !  
Wufei : J'en ai pas ! Alors dis nous ce qui est sortit de ton esprit tordu onna.  
Elodie, sourire machiavélique : T'es impuissant !  
A ses mots Duo recrache ce qu'il était en train de boire et éclate de rire, Quatre regarde avec inquiétude, dans le tradition chinoise on ne plaisante pas avec ce sujet, Trowa reste impassible mais on peut voir dans ses yeux comme une éclat de rire qu'il n'ose exprimer de vive voix et Wufei…Wufei est devenu tout blanc. Il lâche ses couverts, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il se lève brusquement et approche d'Elodie.  
Personne de prête attention au retour de Heero et Karina, ils entrent et voix que les choses sont sur le point de dégénérer alors Karina les fige tous.  
Heero : On fait quoi ?  
Karina : Super ! Wufei est hyper énervé c'est le moment d'en profiter !  
Heero : Pardon ?  
Karina : On va se changer ! Tu met ta chemise blanche, ton pantalon et ta veste en cuir.  
Heero : A mon avis c'est pas le bon moment pour ce genre de blague !   
Karina : Mais si ! Ca va désamorcé la situation !   
Heero : Tu crois ?  
Karina : Mais oui soit pas si septique voyons ! Aller dépêche toi !  
On se demande pourquoi mais il lui obéit, de son côté elle enfile une courte robe bleu nuit qui moule sa silhouette, des chaussures blanches à haut talon , un collier pour orner son décolleter plongeant et peaufine le tout avec une touche de maquillage puis rejoint Heero en bas.  
Heero : Très jolie.  
Karina : Merci toi aussi, approche un peu.  
Le jeune homme s'exécute et elle pose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Heero : Mais pourquoi ?  
Karina : Pour être le plus crédible possible et faire enrager Duo.  
Heero : Pourquoi ?  
Karina : Avoue il te plaît le petit américain ?  
Les joues de Heero se colorent en rouge alors qu'elle éclate de rire !   
Karina : T'en fait pas je vais te donner un coup de main !   
Heero : Merci !  
Karina : Y'a pas de quoi !  
Elle met donc sa main dans la sienne, mêle ses doigts aux siens et lui sourit puis elle lève son sort.  
Karina : Coucou tout le monde !  
Les autres se tournent vers eux et leur réaction est encore mieux que celle espérée.  
Duo ouvre grand la bouche et ses yeux manquent de sortir de leurs orbites, il faut dire que Heero est particulièrement beau dans la tenue choisit par Karina et qu'en plus il sourit.  
Wufei lui réagit à la tenue provocante de Karina qui ne cache rien ou presque, il se met donc à rougir et finit par prendre la teinte tomate vraiment très, très mûre et son nez se met à saigner ce qui fait sourire Karina.  
Quatre reste muet de stupeur devant le couple et Trowa hausse un sourcil . Elodie éclate de rire.  
Elodie : Bravo ! Vous êtes chouettes tous les deux !   
Karina : Merci ! Alors vous en dites quoi !  
Wufei : Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ! Yuy comment t'as put la laisser se balader dans les rues comme ça !  
Heero : Bah quoi ? Elle est jolie comme ça.  
Et il prend un air innocent.  
Quatre : Tu te sens bien Heero là ?  
Karina : Pourquoi il irait pas bien !  
Elodie : C'est vrai, c'est quoi cette insinuation !  
Quatre : Bon, j'ai rien dit !  
Duo : Qu'est-il arrivé à ton t-shirt vert et à ton spandex ?  
Heero : Karina trouve que je suis mieux comme ça, alors pour lui faire plaisir j'ai fait des achats.  
Karina : Vous allez voir je lui ai fait trois tenues super sexy ! Il est à croquer là dedans !  
Wufei : Pardon ?  
Karina : Au départ il était pas très chaud mais j'ai très bon goût et il tout suite aimé ce que j'ai choisit pour lui !  
Duo : Quoi il t'a laissé choisir ses fringues ?   
Elodie : T'es trop douée !  
Quatre : C'est vrai ces vêtements lui très bien !  
A ces mots Elodie, Karina et Heero éclatent de rire.  
Wufei : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Un lavage de cerveau ?  
Karina : Vilain ! Méchant ! Pas gentil ! Vais me venger !  
Wufei : J'aimerai bien voir ça !  
Trowa : Tu ne devrai pas…  
Mais le conseil viens trop tard. Elle le regarde avec un regard sadique et s'approche lentement de lui, meurtrissant doucement ses lèvres comme une promesse de torture.  
Wufei : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
Il commence à être légèrement inquiet de la lueur qui brille dans son regard. Elle se laisse tomber sur ses genoux, ce qui le fait rougir, elle se blottit alors contre lui en souriante, il se crispe, elle met alors ses bras autour de son coup, il commence à transpiré, elle pose alors sa tête sur son épaule, il rougit davantage et commence à transpirer, elle déboutonne alors sa chemise et passe sa main sur son torse, lui sourit et de ses ongles fait apparaître de longues stries de sang. Il n'a aucune réaction tellement il est tétanisé, elle vient presque de lacérer sa peau. Elle se penche alors à son oreille et lui murmure.   
Karina : Ne recommence jamais ça. Je ne te suis inférieure en rien et la prochaine fois je serais bien moins gentille Wufei.   
Elle lui sourit et quitte ses genoux, elle attrape Heero par la main et l'entraîne dans sa chambre ou à l'abris des regards ils éclatent de rire.  
Quatre : Wufei ça va ?  
Wufei : Cette fille est incroyable.  
Duo : Je te le fais pas dire elle a décongelé le glaçon de service.   
Trowa : Je t'avais prévenu…  
Elodie : Elle est trop forte ! T'as pas intérêt à te vanter de ça !  
Wufei : Non !  
Ils finissent leur repas en silence.

Karina : Comment je te l'ai mis en boîte le macho de service !  
Heero : Sur ce coup là chapeau !   
Karina : Merci ! Maintenant on s'occupe de ton cas !  
Heero : Je suis pas certain de…  
Karina : Ca suffit Heero ! Bon vous partager la chambre et la salle de bain c'est ça ?  
Heero : Oui, mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir !  
Elodie : Moi si !  
Karina : Viens tu va m'aider à le décoincer !   
Elodie : OK ! Mais après tu me donnes un coup de main pour tu sais qui !  
Karina : Pas de problème !  
Heero : Je veux rien savoir !  
Elodie : Je peux déjà dire que Duo n'est pas indifférent à la pseudo relation que vous avez tout les deux.  
Heero : Je vois pas en quoi ça m'aide !  
Karina : T'es pas doué toi ! Faut tout te dire, il est jaloux et ça c'est bon signe !  
Elodie : Oui.  
Heero : Si vous le dite, moi je suis dépassé !   
Karina : Voilà des petites choses à faire pour le rendre dingue :  
1) Oublie le haut du pyjama voir le bas et balade toi en caleçon dans la chambre.  
Heero : Et je suis pas de bois ! Je vais comment avec les réaction gênante ?   
Elodie : T'es le soldat parfait ou pas ! Contrôle mec !   
Karina : 2) Après avoir pris ta douche sort sans te sécher entièrement et finis de le faire dans la dans la chambre.   
3)Joue avec son regard pour le déstabiliser et fait des sous entendu mais rien de vulgaire.  
Elodie : 4) important aussi le contacte !  
Heero : Mais comment vous voulez que je fasse ?   
Karina : Sois imaginatif ! Prend ça comme une mission !   
Heero : Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?  
Elodie : On n'oserait jamais !  
Karina : T'as qu'à imaginé le professeur J : votre mission est de séduire le pilote 02 pour lui faire fermer sa grande bouche ! L'avenir des colonies dépend de vous 01 !  
Elodie : Elle a pas tord !  
Heero : Très bien mission acceptée !  
Karina : Ouais ! Super je suis certaine que tu vas réussir ! On est avec toi !  
Il quitte la pièce et se dirige vers sa chambre où il trouve Duo affalé sur son lit lisant un manga, il se dirige vers la salle de bain et commence sa mission…….

Une semaine après le pauvre Duo était sur le point craqué, tard dans la nuit après sa douche froide devenue habituelle depuis peu il fait une visite dans le frigo lorsqu'il est rejoint par Karina et Elodie.  
Karina : T'as pas assez manger Duo ?  
Duo : Non !  
Le pauvre bataille pour se préparer quelque chose mais il est vraiment pas doué.   
Elodie : Laisse moi faire.  
Karina : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?  
Duo : Non, je suis en train de devenir complètement dingue !  
Sourire de connivence entre les jeunes filles.  
Elodie : Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?  
Duo : C'est Heero !  
Karina : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Duo : Tout et rien ! J'ai l'impression qu'il prend plaisir à me provoquer mais il fait rien d'autre, il ne cherche pas à aller plus loin ! Ca m'énerve je le comprend !  
Elodie : Et bien passe à l'action ! T'attend quoi le déluge !  
Duo : Je voudrai bien t'y voir tiens ! J'ai eut un mal de chien à obtenir un semblant de relation amicale avec lui et ça me ferait chier de tout foutre parce que j'ai mal interpréter un truc !  
Karina : Ce que vous êtes compliqué ! Vous faites un concours ou quoi !  
Elodie : Vous êtes désespérant ! Entre toi qui patauge comme un dingue avec Heero et Trowa et Quatre qui stagne alors que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre et puis Wufei qui n'ose pas faire le premier pas avec une certaine Sally !  
Duo : T'en sais des choses toi !  
Karina : On est toujours à la pointe de l'information !  
Duo : Donc tu sais ce que Heero ressent pour moi ?  
Karina : Vi !  
Duo : Dis le moi, S'IL TE PLAîT !  
Karina : NON pas question !  
Elodie : Prend ton courage à deux main et va lui parler !  
Duo : cha va poa la ouua quouuoii !  
Karina : Recommence la bouche vide !  
Duo : Ca va pas la tête ou quoi !  
Elodie : On croyais que t'étais courageux apparemment c'est pas le cas !  
Karina : C'est décevant pour un pilote de Gundam !   
Elodie : G va peut être te remplacer par un autre beau mec qui tentera sa chance avec Heero.  
Duo : Pas question je vais de se pas régler les choses !  
Il part d'un part déterminé, monte l'escalier hésite un instant devant la porte puis entre et trouve Heero allongé en caleçon sur son lit et pianotant sur son ordinateur.  
Duo : Heero faut qu'on parle !   
Heero : Oui.  
Duo : …  
Heero : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
Duo : Putain t'es en train de me rendre dingue !  
Heero : Juste retour des choses.  
Duo : Pardon ?  
Heero : Chacun son tour, c'est toi qui m'a rendu à moitié fou !  
Duo : Hein ?  
Heero : Aishiteru Duo Maxwell !  
Duo : C'es vrai ?   
Heero : Oui !  
Duo, au bord des larmes : Oh ! Heero !  
Il s'approche de lui et prend son visage dans ses mains.  
Heero : Pourquoi tu pleure baka ?  
Duo : I love you, Heero Yuy !  
Heero : J'espère bien.  
Il se penche vers lui et l'embrase, Duo entre ouvre sa bouche et leurs langues se rencontrent pour entamer une danse des plus langoureuse, les vêtements se retrouve jeté n'importe où et au milieu d'un lit les peaux se frôles, des soupirs se font entendre et pour la première fois deux adolescents découvrent le plaisir dans les bras l'un de l'autre…  
Dans la cuisine Elodie et Karina s'auto-félicitent mutuellement d'avoir réussit à maquer Duo et Heero ensemble.  
Karina : On est trop forte !  
Elodie : Oui , attention Trowa et Quatre nous voilà !  
Karina : Tu t'occupes duquel ?  
Elodie : Quatre, il est moins froid que Trowa !  
Karina : C'est toujours moi qui me paie le cas difficile !  
Elodie : C'est pas de ma faute si t'es douée avec les icebergs !  
Karina : C'est méchant pour Heero ! T'as un plan pour les deux zigotos !   
Elodie : Vi ! Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !  
Karina : Quoi ! Va falloir que je drague Trowa !  
Elodie : Vi ! Ca te pose un problème ? Tu l'as bien fait avec Heero !  
Karina : Oui mais Duo ne m'avait pas avouer qu'il était amoureux de Heero alors que Quatre oui et je veux pas lui faire de la peine !   
Elodie : J'avais pas pensé à ça ! On va se la jouer improvisation alors, on verra comment monsieur silence réagit au couple Duo / Heero.  
Karina : De toute façon la nuit porte conseil alors on verra ça demain matin moi je suis trop fatiguée pour trouver quelque chose qui puisse marcher !

Le lendemain matin les deux filles rejoignent Quatre, Trowa et Wufei dans la cuisine.  
Karina : Coucou tout le monde ! Bien dormi ?  
Elodie : Salut !  
Quatre, souriant : Bonjour les filles ! Vous m'avez l'air bien joyeuses ?  
Wufei : Ca cache quelque chose !  
Karina : Mais t'es méchant ! On a rien fait !  
Elodie : Enfin presque !  
Wufei : Je crains le pire !   
Karina : Mais non faut pas, alors quoi de neuf depuis hier mon petit Wufei ?  
Elodie : Ca fait un petit moment qu'on t'avait pas vu tu te planqué sous ton lit ou quoi !  
Il rougit et rétorque : Mais non pas du tout !  
Quatre : C'est vrai que tu t'es fais rare ses derniers temps…  
Elodie : Ah !Ah !   
Karina : T'as perdu ta langue ? Tu veux que je vérifie si tu l'as toujours peut-être ?  
Il commence alors à saigner du nez et se précipite dans la salle de bain pour endiguer le flot de sang.  
Quatre : Karina !  
Karina : Quoi j'ai rien fait !  
Elodie : Faut bien qu'on l'embête un peu, on l'a quelque peu délaisser mais on veux pas qu'il croit qu'on l'aime moins que vous.  
Karina : Vi, faut pas qui soit jaloux le Wufei.  
Quatre : Vous êtes incorrigible !   
Elodie : Non ! Même pas vrai d'abord c'est de la pure calomnie !  
Karina : Vi !  
Quatre : Très bien ! Mais où est Duo ? Ce n'est pas le premier levé mais il ne rate jamais le petit déjeuner ! Et Heero ? Il est le premier debout d'habitude ! Il est parti en mission ?  
Trowa : Pas que je sache !  
Karina : Non ! Il dort ! Le pauvre petit choux il faut qu'il récupère de sa nuit !  
Wufei entre dans la cuisine et se fige en entendant la phrase de Karina.  
Wufei : Quoi ?   
Karina : Bah, oui ! Les activités nocturnes ça fatigue !  
Wufei leur rejoue les chute du Niagara et repart dans la salle de bain.  
Elodie : T'es trop forte !  
Karina : Vi ! Et en plus sans inventé quoi que se soit !  
Quatre : Quoi ! Tu as réellement…avec Heero ! Je comprend mieux l'absence de Duo ! Mais je ne comprend je n'ai pas ressenti de la peine de sa part ! Il faut que j'aille le voir…  
Elodie : Stop !  
Karina : T'as tout compris de travers ! C'est vrai que Heero n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit mais c'et pas de ma faute ! C'est celle de Duo !  
Quatre : Pardon ?  
Karina : Je t'explique : Duo et Heero dans le même lit, se sont enfin décidé à passer à l'action, je suis pas peu fière d'avoir réussit mon coup !  
Quatre : Je suis totalement perdu là !  
Elodie : Heero et Duo, tu vois qui c'est ? Bon alors cette nuit ils ont fait des galipettes ensemble ! C'est clair là ?   
Quatre : Oui , mais je croyais que Heero et Karina…  
Karina : Ah !Non ! C'est un super copain, mais c'est tout ! C'est moi qui lui ai donné des conseils pour faire craquer le petit Duo ! Et ça a super bien marché !  
Quatre : C'est à toi qu'il doit l'enfer qui a vécut pendant la semaine ?   
Karina : Vi, monsieur !  
Elodie : Ca vous dérange ?   
Quatre : Quoi donc ?  
Karina : T'es lent à la détente mon petit Quatre ! Ca vous pose problème ou pas qu'ils soient homo ?  
Quatre : Bien sûr que non voyons se sont mes amis et je suis content pour eux !  
Elodie : Et toi Trowa ?  
Trowa : Non.  
Wufei fait sont retour dans la cuisine.  
Karina : Va mieux mon petit Wufei ?  
Wufei : Oui.  
Elodie : Tu penses quoi de deux mecs qui sont ensemble ?  
Les yeux du Chinois manquent de sortir de leur orbites et sa mâchoire s'affaissent lorsqu'il voit entrer dans la cuisine Heero et Duo se tenant par la main, les joues teinter de rouge et ayant dans le coup des marques plus qu'explique sur leurs activités nocturnes.  
Duo : Bonjour !  
Heero : S'lut.  
Karina : Coucou ! Ca va bien ?  
Duo : Vi !  
Heero :…  
Elodie : Tu l'as remis en mode silencieux ou quoi ?  
Duo : Certainement pas !  
Il se penche sur son amant et l'embrase et ce dernier la surprise des autres pilotes de Gundam lui répond.  
Karina : Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !  
Elodie : Tout pareil je pense !  
Quatre : Félicitation !  
Duo pique un fard tandis que Heero sourit.  
Heero : Arrêtez de l'embarrasser, voyons !  
Wufei se remet doucement de sa surprise et Trowa quitte discrètement la pièce, effaçant le sourire de Quatre.  
Karina : Vous êtes pathétiques vous savez !  
Elodie : Faut vraiment qu'on fasse tout !  
Wufei : De quoi elles parlent ?  
Heero : T'occupe, Wufei ça te regarde pas !  
Duo en profite pour lui tirer la langue, Wufei s'apprête à sortir son sabre pour le courser dans toute la maison mais un regard façon Heero Yuy qui dit si-tu-touche-à-un-seul-de-ses-cheveux-tu-es-mort-pilote-de-Gundam-ou-pas ce qui fait rire Elodie et Quatre tandis que Duo rougit de plus belle. Karina sourit et quitte la pièce sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.  
Elle rejoint Trowa qui est remonter dans sa chambre, elle frappe puis entre.  
Karina : Je te dérange ?   
Trowa : Non.  
Karina : ça va comme tu veux ?  
Trowa : Oui.  
Karina : C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes !  
Trowa :….  
Karina : Allez raconte moi tout.  
Trowa : …  
Karina : OK ! Tu préfères que je devine ?  
Trowa :…   
Karina : D'accord c'est parti ! T'es dingue mordu du gentil petit Quatre mais une trouille de tous les diables à l'idée de lui en parler ! J'ai mis dans le Mille ?  
Trowa :…  
Karina : J'ai pas bien entendu ?  
Trowa :Oui.  
Karina : Alléluia ! Sortez le champagne il l'a dit !  
Trowa :...  
Karina : Tu tires une de ses tronches ! On croirait que tu viens d'enterrer toute ta famille.  
Trowa : Je voudrai bien t'y voir !  
Karina : Quatre a beau être très choux, moi je suis pas amoureuse de lui…  
Trowa : J'espère bien !  
Karina, sourit : Jaloux le petit Trowa ?  
Trowa : Oui. Non. Je n'ai aucun sur lui.  
Karina : Et alors qu'est ce que t'attends pour allez lui parler !  
Trowa : Et s'il me rejette ?  
Karina : Et s'il te saute dessus ?  
Trowa : …  
Karina : Ce que vous êtes compliqué !  
Un bip sonore retentit dans la chambre, Trowa consulte sa messagerie et constate que les profs viennent de lui confié une mission.  
Karina : C'est quoi ?  
Trowa : Une mission.  
Karina : Mais encore ?  
Trowa : Une base à infiltrer et des plans à voler. Mission solitaire.  
Karina : Peux venir avec toi ?  
Trowa : Non.   
Karina : Allez je te donnerai un coup de main ! Quoi ? Soit pas si sceptique, je figerai la base et tu pourra tranquillement leur piqué leur plan et il n'y aura pas de bagarre !  
Trowa :…   
Karina : S'il te plaît !  
Et elle lui fait son regard suppliant auquel personne ne peut résister et le pilote silencieux pas plus qu'un autre.  
Trowa : D'accord.  
Karina : Youpi !  
Trowa : Allons-y !  
Ils descendent donc en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres ce qui leur est facile puisqu'ils sont occupés à discuter et Elodie à emmerder Wufei qui se sait plus quoi faire. Trowa se met au volant et ils partent en direction de la base.   
Trowa cache la voiture à deux kilomètres de la base pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer, puis ils continuent à pied. Une fois à proximité la jeune fille fige la base, ils y pénètrent donc sans le moindre problème, trouvent les plan s'en emparent puis se dirigent vers la sortie quand les ennuis commencent. Karina épuisée ne peut plus maintenir le sort et ils se retrouvent aux prises d'une unité de soldat. Il s'enfuient donc mais un soldat les met en joue et les sommes de s'arrêter. Ils n'obéissent pas. Il ajuste alors son tire et appuie sur la gâchette. Une détonation retentit. Choc. Karina se fige. Douleur. Incompréhension. Le sang coule. Elle tombe, la chute lui semble lente. Un cri retenti, celui de Trowa qui assiste impuissant à la scène. Il fait demi tour, la prend dans ses bras, elle est inconsciente et perd beaucoup de sang. Il reprend sa fuite avec son précieux fardeau, vole une voiture puis fonce à toute allure vers leur planque. Il revoit la scène au ralentit et ses poings se serrent. Le trajet lui semble interminable. Le sang se répand partout dans la voiture, il n'a pas réussit à endiguer l'hémorragie. Enfin il arrive, elle est toujours inconsciente, il la prend à nouveau dans ses bras pour la porter à l'intérieur. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux et lui sourit difficilement.  
Karina : Trowa…  
Trowa : Tais-toi.  
Karina : Promet…  
Trowa : Ne parles pas !   
Karina : Que tu …  
Trowa : Tout va s'arranger !  
Karina : Parlera à…  
Trowa : Je ferai ce que tu veux mais je t'en prie ne parle pas !  
Karina : Quatre…Promet le moi.   
Trowa : Oui, je te promet je lui dirais mais tais toi maintenant…   
Karina : Vous…serez…heureux…j'en suis…certaine…  
Elle lui sourit puis ses yeux se referment doucement, des larmes coulent pour la première fois sur les joues du soldat.  
Il entre alors dans la maison comme un fou en criant. Les autres arrivent.   
Trowa : Vite aidez moi ! Elle est gravement blessée !   
Quatre : Monte la au premier !  
Heero : J'appel Sally !  
Duo : Je vais chercher la trousse de secours !  
Elodie : Je vais t'aider Quatre !  
Wufei : Mais que s'est-il passé ?   
Quatre : Plus tard les explications ! C'est pas le moment !   
Une heure plus tard Sally arrive et trouve Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei et une jeune fille dont elle ignore le nom en train d'attendre devant une des chambres. Elles y entrent et découvrent un Quatre paniqué, il a eut énormément de mal à stopper l'hémorragie de la jeune fille allongée sur le lit.  
Sally : Sort, je m'en occupe.  
Quatre : Tu es sûre ?  
Sally : Oui.  
Il rejoint donc les autres.  
Elodie : Alors ?  
Quatre : Malheureusement ce n'est pas bien brillant !  
Wufei : Que s'est-il passé Trowa ?  
Trowa : Je l'ignore…   
Duo : Comment ça ? Raconte nous tout…  
Trowa : Et on était dans la chambre tout les deux…  
Quatre : Qu'est ce que vous faisiez…  
Duo : C'est pas le moment Quatre !   
Trowa : On parlait et puis j'ai reçut une mission et elle a voulut venir avec moi…  
Heero : Mais pourquoi tu as accepté ?  
Wufei : Du calme Yuy !  
Trowa : Elle voulait m'aidait en figeant la base…  
Elodie : Et alors ?  
Trowa : Tout se passait très bien et puis alors qu'on allait partir tout c'est à nouveau animé…  
Elodie : C'est normale, elle ne peut pas maintenir trop longtemps son sort.  
Trowa : On courait et puis une détonation a retenti et elle est tombée, je suis revenus sur mes pas et je l'ai emmenée à la voiture. J'ai roulé comme une dingue jusqu'ici, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter le sang de couler. Et…Et…   
Quatre : Quoi ?  
Trowa : Elle a repris conscience en sortant de la voiture et elle…elle m'a…sourit ! Bordel, elle perdait son sang à cause de ma connerie et elle m'a sourit en me rassurant !  
Des larmes coulent à nouveau librement sur son visage.  
Elodie : Ce n'est pas ta faute, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui aller se passer !  
L'attente reprend. Le silence devient lourd, pesant et bientôt insupportable. Chacun plonge dans ses souvenirs, repasse son film. Heero revoit sa journée de shoping, Duo la soirée ou elle lui a dit de foncé et de parler à Heero, Quatre ses moments passé à cuisiner avec elle, Wufei pense avec regret à toute les mauvais coup qu'elle lui a fait, Trowa lui revoit en boucle ses derniers mots et la promesse qu'elle lui a fait faire. Elodie de pense plus tétanisée par ce qui arrive à son amie.  
Quelque temps après Sally ressort de la chambre, tous attentent avec anxiété le diagnostique de la jeune médecin.  
Sally : Ce n'est pas réjouissant, la balle n'est pas passé loin du cœur et a sectionné une veine des plus importante mais dieu soit loué il ne s'agit pas de l'aorte. J'ai put la stabiliser mais il lui faudra une ou plusieurs transfusions ainsi qu'une grande force de caractère pour revenir dans le monde des vivants pour l'instant elle est dans le coma.  
Elodie : Mon dieu !  
Trowa : Non…  
Heero part précipitamment et s'enferme dans sa chambre, Duo s'empresse de le rejoindre.  
Sally : Je suis désolée.  
Quatre : Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sally tu as fais de ton mieux.  
Trowa : C'est moi le seul responsable !  
A ces mots il part à son tour poursuivit par Quatre qui craint que son ami ne fasse une bêtise.  
Elodie : Nous voilà bien parti…  
Wufei : Cette onna est plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mule, elle ne va pas lâcher le morceau n'est ce pas ?  
Sally est bouleversée par la façon dont le jeune homme la regarde en disant ces mots, il y a un tel désespoir, un tel besoin d'être rassuré.  
Elodie : Si elle entendait parler comme ça tu serait mal barré !  
Wufei : Elle va guérir elle ne peut pas…mourir ! Ce matin encore, elle était là en train de rire à mes dépend ! Ce n'est pas possible !  
A son tour il part s'enfermé dans sa chambre.  
Elodie : Que peut-on faire ?  
Sally : Rien, à part prié si vous êtes croyante et lui parler…On ne sait jamais ça peut aider.  
Le temps passe, s'écoule lentement, les secondes, les minutes, les heures semblent durées un éternité…Pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule à son réveil, chacun leur tour ils viennent lui parler à son chevet.

Deux jour après le tragique accident, au petit matin c'est Trowa qui lui parle, lui faisant part de sa tristesse, de sa culpabilité, de son désarroi face à la situation. Tellement occupé à déballer ce qu'il a sur le cœur il ne remarque pas le mouvement de paupière de Karina qui finit par ouvrir les yeux mais ayant les yeux fixé sur le sol il ne le remarque pas et continu de parler, elle préfère alors le laisser tout lui dire ne signifiant pas son réveil.

Trowa : Et puis tu sais j'ai bien réfléchit à ce dont on a parlé et je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne pourrait jamais tenir ma promesse, c'est au-dessus de mes forces de le regarder, la peur me noue le ventre de voir dans ses yeux du dégoût pour ne pas avoir sut te protéger, je le sens…  
Karina, murmure faiblement : Triple idiot…  
Trowa : Tu as raison je suis un idiot mais…Karina !  
Karina : Vi.  
Trowa : Tu es réveillée ?  
Karina : Tout as fait alors tu vas bouger ton postérieur qui est d'ailleurs fort joli et aller parler tout de suite à Quatre ou alors je me fâche sérieusement et là t'es mal barré !  
Trowa : Je te reconnais bien là !  
Karina : Tu croyais quoi, que je m'étais améliorée après cette longue cure de sommeil ?  
Trowa : J'en connais un qui vas être content !  
Karina : Un ? C'est tout ! J'espérer qu'ils m'aimaient un peu plus que ça !  
Et elle fait une moue boudeuse.  
Trowa : Tu m'as très bien compris !  
Karina : Mais oui, t'en fais pas ! Mais toi as-tu capté ce que je tente de faire rentré dans ta tête qui est soit dit en passant plus dure que du roc !  
Trowa : Très bien je vais lui parler !  
Karina : Promis ?  
Trowa : Juré !  
Karina : Alors appel les autres, avant que je le fasse !  
Il est tellement sous le choc qu'il ne trouve rien d'autre que de hurler : VENEZ VITE !  
Une cavalcade se fait entendre, les autres affolés arrivent persuadé que quelque chose de terrible vient d'arriver, ils se figent net à l'entrée en voyant Trowa qui tient la main de Karina qui est réveillée et les regardent avec un sourire moqueur.  
Karina : Alors paraît que je vous ai manquer ?  
Trop stupéfait pour répondre ils se contentent de la regarder éberlués.  
Karina : Bonjour l'accueil, si je vous dérange vous savez je peux repartir !  
Elodie : Idiote ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
La jeune fille se précipite dans les bras de son amie et commence à pleurer.  
Karina : Et tu vas finir par me noyer !  
Elodie : Imbécile ! On a pas idée de nous faire une peur pareille !  
Karina : Eh ! N'est pas moi qui veut !  
Elodie : Ca c'est vrai !  
Karina : Je le crois pas je vous ai tous rendu muet ou quoi ? Heero et Trowa encore je comprend sans moi ils ont repris leur mode silencieux ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Duo et Quatre ? Sont plus bavard que ça d'habitude ! Et toi Wufei pas de remarque macho à dire ? Et ! Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un qui m'entend ?  
Quatre : On peut dire que tu rattrapes des jours de silence !  
Wufei : Stupide Onna ! On a pas idée de faire des choses si bêtes !  
Karina : Je l'attendais celle-là ! Tu m'as manqué !  
Wufei : Pas à moi !  
Karina : Menteur !  
Wufei : Bon, c'est vrai je vais à nouveau pouvoir te chambré !  
Karina : Rêve pas moi aussi ! C'est qui la demoiselle ?  
Quatre : Je te présente Sally une amie de Wufei, c'est elle qui t'a soignée !  
Karina : Une amie de Wufei ? tu m'avais caché ça toi ! Alors à quand le mariage ? Vous m'inviterez j'espère ! Et puis Karina c'est joli comme prénom ! Alors pensez-y pour les futur petits Chang ! Quoi que je te plain s'ils sont comme leur père !  
Wufei : Karina ! Tu changera jamais !  
Il pique alors un fard de même que Sally.   
Karina : Bah ! Vous pas être embarrassé comme ça !  
Sally : Elle est jamais à court de mot votre amie !   
Quatre : Non, par moment elle nous fait pensez à Duo !   
Karina : A non pas d'accord moi j'aurais mis le grappin sur Heero plus vite que ça !  
Heero : Ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !  
Karina : Je vais en profiter alors !   
Wufei : Pas trop quand même !  
Duo : C'était un coup bas !  
Karina : Pauvre petite chose qui a besoin de protection !  
Duo : Râ ! Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante !  
Elodie : Elle a passé son diplôme d'emmerdeuse et elle l'a eut avec mention très, très bien !  
Wufei : M'étonne pas tien !  
Karina : Vilain ! Me vengerez !  
Wufei : Pfou…  
Karina : Me dit pas que t'as oublier notre dernière dispute mon cher Wufei…  
Wufei : Glup…Non pas ça !  
Karina : Alors fait gaffe à ce que tu dis !  
Quatre : Allons on se calme ! Il ne faut pas trop te fatiguer, tu viens à peine de te réveiller !  
Karina : Rabat-Joie ! En plus ça va avec ton nom, monsieur Rabberba Winner !  
Quatre : Karina !  
Elodie : Pas de doute elle est va mieux, je dirais même qu'elle est au meilleur de sa forme !  
Wufei : Tous aux abris !  
Karina : C'est méchant, vilain, pas gentil, je t'aime plus, viré le de là tout de suite ! Veux plus te voir !  
Wufei ?   
Karina : Allez dehors, dégage, du vent, tu me pompe l'air ! Trowa jette le dehors !  
Duo : Elle a pété un câble ou quoi ?  
Quatre : Tu te sens bien Karina ?  
Sally : Je n'y comprend plus rien !  
Karina : Je vais faire plus claire, même vous allez comprendre ça va être à votre portée ! Vous voir porte ? Oui ? Alors vous passez porte et puis vous fermez porte ! Vous comprendre que moi dire ?  
Sally : Mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier pour le moment !  
Karina : Petite minute Trowa tu restes ici et toi Quatre tu ramènes tes fesses là !  
Trowa :…  
Quatre : Si tu veux ! A tout à l'heure !  
Il referme la porte sur les regards éberlués des autres et viens s'asseoir à côté de Karina.   
Karina : Vous ai foutu la trouille hein ?  
Quatre : C'était une blague ?  
Karina : Vi !  
Quatre : Je l'ai pas trouvé drôle !  
Karina : C'est pas gentil de dire ça !   
Quatre : Tu ne l'a guère était avec nous !   
Karina : Pas grave me ferai pardonner plus tard ! Maintenant il me semble que vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux !   
Quatre pique un fard et Trowa scrute subitement le sol avec une extrême attention.  
Karina : Je vais quand même pas le dire pour vous ?  
Aucune réaction de la part des deux protagonistes qui pensent que même elle, elle n'aura pas le cran de le faire ce qui est très mal la connaître !   
Karina : Bon vous l'aurez voulu ! Quatre, ton ami Trowa se meurt d'amour pour toi !  
Trowa se sent subitement très mal et prend une couleur blanchâtre tandis que Quatre rougit ne sachant que faire.  
Karina : Aucune réaction ? Vous êtes vraiment deux empotés ! Jamais vu ça faut que je fasse tout ! Trowa, le petit Quatre est également fou amoureux de toi mon grand alors bouge tes fesses bordel de merde.  
Ils se regardent hésitant n'osant trop croire à ce qu'elle vient de dire.  
Trowa : Tu m'aime ?  
Quatre : Oui, et toi ?   
Trowa : Je t'aime aussi Quatre.  
Karina : C'est pas trop tôt ! Alors à qui dit-on merci ?  
Trowa et Quatre : Merci Karina !  
Karina : Youpi j'ai réussit ! Plus qu'un à casser ! Vive moi !  
Trowa et Quatre éclatent de rire puis s'embrasent amoureusement sous le regard attendri de la jeune fille.  
Karina : Et il y a des chambres ça !  
Les deux garçons éclatent de rire puis quittent la chambre pour rejoindre la leur et faire plus ample connaissance entre leurs draps…  
Après leur départ Elodie pointe le bout de son nez dans la chambre !  
Elodie : Peux entrer ?  
Karina : Vi !  
Elodie : QU'est ce qui t'as pris ?  
Karina : J'ai réussit la mission ! Je t'apprend en ce moment que Quatre et Trowa ne sont pas en train de s'ennuyer en ce moment mais de se papouiller ! Faut dire qu'ils ont du temps à rattraper !   
Elodie : On est trop douée vraiment !  
Karina : Et oui, on est des championnes tu veux dire !  
Elodie : On peut dire avec modestie qu'on plus que bonne à ce petit jeu !  
Karina : Reste plus qu'à casser Wufei !  
Elodie : Ca risque d'être coton comme mission !  
Karina : T'en fais pas j'ai déjà un plan en béton !  
Elodie : Mais comment tu fais ? Si vite ?  
Karina : Oui ! Tu penses quoi de Sally ?  
Elodie : T'es vraiment diabolique quand tu t'y met !  
Karina : Mais non je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux après notre départ !   
Elodie : Et comment tu comptes faire pour Sally et monsieur je-suis-un-macho-pur-et-dur-et-j'en-suis-fier-les-femmes-à-la-cuisine-les-hommes-au-travail-et-le-monde-se-portera-bien-   
mieux-telle-est-ma-devise-Chang ?  
Karina : La bonne vieille méthode jalousie et tenue sexy !  
Elodie : Il va finir chèvre le pauvre ! Non !  
Karina : On va bien s'amuser à ses dépends !  
Elodie : Je le sens bien ! On va s'éclater !  
Karina : Oui, ça c'est garanti ! Allez aide moi à me fringuer !  
Elodie : T'es certaine que ça va mais oui, t'en fait pas ! Je tiens la forme !  
Un quart d'heure plus les deux jeunes filles retrouvés leurs amis dans le salon.  
Sally : Ca ne va pas !Tu devrai être au kit et ne plus bouger !  
Wufei : Te fatigue pas avec elle c'est peine perdue tu n'arriveras à rien !  
Karina : Toi tu commence à me taper sur le système alors si tu te calme pas sur le champs je te fais bouffer ta langue et là finis les remarques bon marché complètement débile !   
Wufei : …  
Sally : Bah, ça alors !  
Duo : On peut savoir se sui nous a valut ton éclat de tout à l'heure ?  
Karina : Je voulez juste parler à Trowa et Quatre en privé !  
Sally : Pourquoi ?  
Elodie : Pour faire avancé les choses !  
Heero : Et alors ?  
Karina : Ils sortent ensemble ! Et en ce moment si je me trompe pas ils passent à l'action !  
Duo : CHAMPAGNE !  
Wufei : T'es incroyable ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ses deux là !   
Karina : On fera une grande fête pour les nouveaux couples !  
Sally : J'ai dut loupé un épisode là ! Les ?  
Elodie : Vi ! Duo et Heero et puis Quatre et Trowa !  
Sally : Effectivement faut fêté ça ! Les deux Icebergs de services qui on trouvé l'âme sœur c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir ça…  
Karina : Je sens comme de l'envi dans ta voix ?  
Sally toute rouge: Moi ? Non !  
Karina : J'ai un super copain qu'il faut que je te présente ! Il est super tu vas l'adoré !  
Wufei hausse les sourcils à ces mots mais ne dit rien tandis que Heero et Duo, qui pensent deviner à qui elle fait référence, sourient tandis qu'un sourire narquois naît sur les lèvres d'Elodie.  
Karina : C'est le mec idéal !  
Sally : Dit m'en plus !  
Cette fois les sourcils de Wufei se froncent franchement sous les regards amusés des autres.  
Karina : Il est doux, romantique, attentionné, bien bâti, aimable, drôle, il n'a que des qualités tu verra ! Idéal !  
Wufei, marmonne : Une mauviette quoi…  
Elodie : Tu dis quelque chose Wufei ?  
Wufei : Non, non…  
Karina : On ira faire les magasins pour que tu sois à ton avantage lors de la rencontre.  
Wufei : Ce n'est pas très prudent d'accepter un rendez vous avec un parfait inconnu !  
Karina : Mais on le connaît nous, t'as rien à craindre Sally !   
Duo et Heero commencent à se poser des questions n'ayant pas du tout reconnut Wufei dans la description qu'elle vient de faire et ils semblent alors un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'elle fasse réellement ce qu'elle vient d'annoncer !   
Sally : Il est comment physiquement ?  
Elodie : Tu sais faut pas se focalisé sur ça !  
Wufei : Ca doit être un thon alors !  
Karina : Ne soit un mesquin voyons ! Bon il est pas super beau c'est vrai, il irait plutôt dans la catégorie bof mais il a plein de qualité. Il a un grand cœur, il est cultivé avec un style un peu intello mais ça lui va bien…  
Wufei : S'il est si parfait que ça pourquoi t'es pas avec ?  
Karina : Franchement, question réaction chimique entre nous c'est…néant ! Il m'attire pas et réciproquement. C'est con hein ?  
Elodie : Oui. Mais bon s'il n'y a pas d'étincelles…  
Karina : Tout à fait !  
Sally : C'est très gentil à vous mais en ce moment…  
Elodie : Il est du côté des colonies et fait parti des rebelles !  
Wufei : Comment tu le connais alors ?   
Karina : T'occupe de ça Wufei !  
Wufei : Maudite onna !  
Karina : Bon ça suffit j'en ai ras le bol de ta foutue mauvaise alors si t'a un truc à le dire t'accouche et tu fais pas chier parce que là tu commence à PRODIGIEUSEMENT ME FAIRE CHIER ! C'EST CLAIR ?   
Wufei : Je dis ce que je veux !  
Karina : WUFEI ! Attention tu dépasses les bornes !  
Wufei : Ou ! Ce que j'ai peur !   
Duo : Ils sont repartit !  
Heero : On en a pour un moment à mon avis, il l'a vraiment fâchée là !  
Elodie : Je voudrais pas être à sa place !  
Sally : De Karina ?  
Elodie : Non de Wufei, il va le regretter je pensais pourtant qu'il avait compris après la dernière fois apparemment ça n'a pas suffit !  
Sally : Je m'inquiète surtout pour votre amie, Wufei sais se défendre c'est un excellent guerrier et elle vient d'être blessée.   
C'est alors qu'ils voient Karina sortir d'on ne sait où un pistolet.  
Duo : On devrait intervenir là ?  
Heero : Non, laisse les !  
Elodie : Mais elle ne sait pas s'en servir !   
Heero : Si je lui ai appris !  
Sally : Quoi et vous la laisser…  
Une détonation retentit. Le silence se fait alors. Quatre et Trowa a moitié habillé descendent.   
Quatre : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Duo : Si je ne me trompe pas, Karina vient de flinguer Wufei !  
Trowa : Hein ?  
Sally : Heero a eut la bonne idée de lui apprendre à se servir d'une arme !  
Heero : L'idée me paraissait bonne sur le coup.   
Tout à coup un hurlement retentit puis des éclat de rire.  
Duo : Alors la je suis perdu, comment il peut rire s'il est mort !  
Quatre : Elle l'a peut être manqué ?   
Une autre détonation se fait entendre suivit elle aussi d'un long silence troublé par une bordée de jurons proférer par un Chinois vraiment pas content.  
Trowa : Mais que se passe-t-il ?  
Elodie : Je préfère ne pas le savoir.  
C'est alors que Wufei passe comme une flèche devant eux poursuivit par une Karina morte de rire, alors qu'il monte les escalier, elle vise, tire et atteint sa cible sous les yeux éberlué des autres, une tâche rouge se forme sur le dos de Wufei qui continu sa course alors que la jeune fille éclate de rire. Ce n'est pas un vrai pistolet mais une imitation avec des balles de peintures… Les autres soulagés éclatent à leur tour de rire.  
Le reste de la journée se passe dans la bonne humeur sauf pour Wufei qui est persécuté par Karina et Elodie qui lui font toutes sortes blagues, en fin de soirée le pauvre n'en peut plus. Il est peu élégamment vautrer sur le canapé lorsqu'elles font une entrée fracassante en compagnie de Sally. Elles sont vêtues de robes de soirées, celle de Sally est courte avec un décolleté plongeant le tout dans un ton crème, Elodie a opter pour une robe mi-longue, qui lui arrive aux genoux, d'un vert seyant et Karina est vêtue d'une longue robe rouge sang, elle fendue à partir de la cuise et s'arrête à la naissance ne sa poitrine, la robe n'ayant pas de bretelles ni de haut à proprement parler. Elles sont toutes les trois très légèrement maquillée  
Quatre : Vous êtes très jolie !   
Elodie : Merci !  
Duo : Sublime !  
Sally : C'est gentil !   
Wufei : Vous n'allez tout de même pas sortir dans cette tenue ?  
Karina : Si, pourquoi ! Ca ne te plaît pas ?  
Trowa : C'est dirons nous, ça ne laisse pas de place à l'imagination, surtout en ce qui te concerne Karina…  
Elodie : De toute façon on ne vous demande pas votre avis !  
Sally : Tout a fait ! Ne nous attendez pas ce soir !  
Heero : Faite attention à vous.  
Karina : Promis.

Les trois jeunes filles partent donc on ne sait où et pour les garçon l'attente commence.  
Minuit. Personne. Une heure. Le silence règne dans la cuisine obscure. Attente. Deux heures. Inquiétude. Où sont-elles ? Que font-elles ? Trois heures. Angoisse. Que s'est-il passé ? Quatre heure. Un bruit de moteur. Elles rentrent. Indemnes. Soulagement intense des garçons. Elles vont se coucher, ils font de même. Les explications viendront plus tard.

Le lendemain matin les cinq garçons se retrouvent tôt dans la cuisine.  
Duo est assis sur les genoux de Heero et ils se papouillent joyeusement, Trowa et Quatre en font autant. Wufei lui ronge son frein en attendant qu'il puisse en placer une.

Wufei : C'est pas bientôt finit ?  
Duo : Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon FEI-FEI ? T'es a cran parce que Sally es sortie sans toi et qu'elle a enfin rencontré le fameux garçon dont Karina nous a rabattu les oreilles ?  
Wufei : Ca peut être n'importe qui ! Un membre de Oz !  
Quatre : Non elle t'as déjà dit qu'il faisait parti des rebelles !  
Wufei : Un psychopathe ?  
Heero : N'exagère pas…  
Trowa : C'est un ami des filles !  
Wufei : Justement !  
Sally : Que se passe-t-il ici ? Wufei pourquoi tu crie comme ça ?  
Wufei : Pour rien…  
Karina : Coucou tout le monde ! Ca va ?  
Quatre : Oui, alors votre soirée c'est bien passée ?  
Elodie : Vi ! Sally a adoré notre ami !  
Légère rougeur qui apparaît sur les joues de la jeunes femme tandis que Wufei fronce les sourcils ce qui est mauvais signe.  
Sally : Il faut dire qu'il est …   
Karina : Charmant ?  
Elodie : Spirituel ?  
Karina : Beau comme un dieu ?  
Elodie : Drôle ?  
Sally : Tout ça à la fois, c'est la perle rare.  
Wufei : Il doit bien avoir un défaut cet homme personne n'est parfait.  
Elodie : Bah… Non je vois pas .  
Karina : Il doit être l'exception qui confirme la règle.  
Sally, soupir : Oui.   
Les deux couples s'éclipse rapidement pour reprendre leurs activités nocturnes interrompues par un Wufei au bord de la crise de nerf.  
Karina : Bon nous on vous laisse !  
Sally : Pourquoi ?  
Elodie : Faut qu'on prépare notre retour !   
Wufei : Enfin un bonne idée !  
Karina : T'es vraiment méchant Wu !  
Elodie : Puisque c'est comme ça on t'aime plus…  
Karina : Et on demande le divorce…  
Elodie : Tu aura à faire à nos avocat dorénavant !   
Wufei : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !  
Les filles quittent la pièce.  
Sally : Tu n'es pas gentil avec elle !  
Wufei : …  
Sally : Tu me semble préoccuper tu veux en parler ?  
Wufei : Oui. Non.  
Sally, souriante : Faudrait te décider.  
Wufei : Je en veux pas que tu revois cet homme.  
Sally : Très bien. Donne moi une bonne raison pour ça.  
Wufei :…  
Sally : J'attend.   
Wufei : Je t'aime.  
Sally : Moi aussi, je t'aime Wufei.   
Les deux amoureux s'embrase alors tendrement.  
Pendant ce temps derrière la porte, Elodie et Karina saute de joie car leur machination à réussit au delà de toute leur espérance.  
Elodie : On n'a plus rien à faire là !  
Karina : On va devoir rentrer, dommage ils vont me manquer.   
Elodie : A moi aussi.  
Les deux amies retournent dans leur chambre, écrivent un mot à leurs amis, exécutent le rituel et retourne à leur époque.

A l'heure du repas tandis que Trowa finit les derniers préparatif du repas, Quatre frappe à leur porte pour les prévenir que le déjeuner est prés mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Il entre alors et découvre la pièce telle qu'elle était avant l'arrivée des deux filles, plus rien de leur présence n'est ici sauf une enveloppe posé sur un des lits. Il s'en empare et descend à toute vitesse dans la cuisine.  
Quatre : Venez tous !  
Duo : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Quatre : Les filles sont parties !  
Heero : Quoi ?  
Trowa : …  
Wufei : Les pestes ! Partir sans rien dire !  
Sally : Elles devaient avoir de bonnes raisons !  
Quatre : Elles nous ont laissé un mot.  
Trowa : Lit-le.  
Quatre : D'accord alors Cher Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Sally on doit partir ! Et on est pas les championnes des au revoir alors c'est plus simple comme ça ! Nous en voulez pas ! On est super contente on a réussit les trois missions que nous nous étions fixées ! Vous vous demandez quoi hein ? Bah, on très fière d'avoir réussit à casser Heero et Duo ! Youpi ! Quatre et Trowa ! Re-Youpi ! Et Wufei et Sally ! Méga YOUPI ! Sans dec on espère que vous gagnerez votre combat et que vous serez heureux ensemble !  
Big Bisous à Tous !  
Elodie et Karina.

PS : Mata Atode Heero. Honto ni gomen nasaï. Suki da Oniisan. ( A plus tard Heero. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je tiens à toi grand frère)Karina.

Duo : Ca veut dire quoi le PS Heero ?  
Quatre : Heero ça va ?  
Heero : Oui, mais elles me manqueront.   
Wufei : A tous Yuy, à tous.  
Trowa : Elles sont rentrées chez elles, soyons heureux pour elles !  
Sally : Oui, c'est ce qu'elles voulaient !  
Heero : Elles reviendront…Un jour…  
Wufei : Et foutrons le bordel dans nos vies !

OWARI


End file.
